


KLANCE STUFF

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: Agony, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Real World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Butts, Caught, Clubbing, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dirty Dancing, Drinking Games, Emo Keith (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fear, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Games, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Isolation, Kinky, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Misery, Never Have I Ever, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Phone Sex, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RAZZLE DAZZLE, Randomness, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Shyness, Singing, Singing Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Smut, Song Lyrics, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Tags May Change, True Love, Truth or Dare, Twerking, What-If, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Well, here we are, sharing words on a screen. Yes, this is entirely about Klance! I dont ship Shieth or Shance, sorry to all of you out there. This will mostly be smut, but sometimes I get an idea to do something fluffy and romantic. Not saying some chapters won't be a combo of smut AND fluffs but we shall see.This is a compilation of my first Klance writing. It is made up of multiple different universes and are all one-shots, unless they have a continuation, in which I make clear. I hope you do enjoy. There could be a shit ton of errors within the chapters, so point them out if you wish for them to be changed.Im all caught up on Voltron, rant if you want but I liked the ending a lot. (SORRY ALLURA)This is entirely inappropriate for the younger minds, please proceed with this warning carefully.Klance is entirely canon and nothing can change my mind. ;)





	1. The intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PINTREST! Sky Russel.  
> Email! Skyscloud990@gmail.com

Now first, i must tell all you dirty readers, that i am not allowed to write nor read dis kinda stuff. I am 16 with strict parents. And so this will make updates pretty spaced out unfortunately. I take critisizm seriously, and when constructive advice is offered i soak that fuckin shit up. (Should probably add a profanity tag har har) Also! I enjoy shipping many many people. So for example, septiplier, pewdiecry, gumlee, saigenos. Only the ones on the tip of my tongue. The point is, shipping is what keeps me going. I find joy in pretending people who may or may not be gay, end up loving and fucking the absolute shit out of other male characters. (These caracters dont belong to me, blah blah blah...Dreamworks)

So onto the topic of Klance. Keith+Lance=Sexy fun time.

Fuckin anyhoo! I see Lance as the flirty yet self consious person. Can be shy, can be dom. Idk just that guy that goes with the flow, listens to music a bunch and loves making himself look like a fool. 

Keith on the other hand... i see as secretly really sensative, dominant, but is not ever going to reject the idea of being someones bitch in bed. Uh, kinda feel like he could be more on the kinky side, pretty chill most of the time. BUT! He tries to keep a focus and determined mind set, making him seem so bland. On the deep inside, he is an emo mess. Just exploding with raindows and screamo music, maybe some Sam Smith.  

And most importantly of all, Kieth is in love with Lance and most of the time he tries to hide his emotions. Dido with Lance. 

Concluding; Lance is the guy with jordans, bb shorts, short hair, tan skin. 

Keith is the guy with long black hair (mullet), black vans, dark cloths and earphones always around his neck.

Without further ado, Klance shorts or longs who cares. Its free word porn bitches!


	2. It began with a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss! Kiss! what have i missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actual fun trying to write this throughout the day. Its kinda cheesy. Sooorrryyy

Keith stood, leaning against Lances doorframe. The cold metal stinging his unclothed shoulder. The air around him even made him shiver, the Altea was always freezing. Most of the time Keith stayed in his room or in Red, where he felt warm. With the addition of anytime he was around Lance. His face literally became so warm and red that it warmed up his whole body. Keith could never tell wether or not it was from being mad, embarrassed, or caught off gaurd. Most of the time he knew he was just annoyed by Lance, but some part of him just felt like he never wanted to be without the annoying human. 

"So your just going to stand there?" The voice shook Keith out of his emotionless stare. His eyes found Lance moving across his room, shirtless as well, wearing only knee length loose shorts. Whereas Keith wore plain black sweat pants. 

"Uh, I was waiting for you to tell me i could come in." A smile danced its way onto Keiths lips as he watched Lance laugh motioning with his hand to come in.

"Shut the door though, its cold out there." Lance added, flopping onto his bed. Keith stepped into the room, the atmosphere changing entirely as warmth flooded his body. With a click the door shut, Keith turned back to Lance. 

"So, what was it you needed? I cant see you asking for help with... well anything." A snort came from the tanner male, leaning on his elbows on the bed. 

Keith had forgotten he actually came here for something. He stood silently by the door a few moments. Gathering his words to actually form a sentance. 

"Uh well, I thought that I could ask you for a favor." His mouth dried when he noticed Lance stretching, his shorts lowering just above his detailed V-li..... 

"Okay, well depends on what you want." Lance swung his legs over the side of the bed sitting up, almost, hesitantly. 

"I was..only wondering if, uh, if you could help me with a song im trying to write." Keith sucked in a breath, going unnoticed by Lance. 

"I guess." Lance shrugged, pating the bed space next to him. Keith exhaled slowly, moving to sit by his friend. Keith was surprised Lance hadnt told him no staight away. 

The two of them knew that their music prefrances were so far apart. So when Lance accepted to help, Keith didnt know where to start. 

"Alright, just show me what you got so far." Lance smiled encouragingly, squirming backwards to lay back down. Letting Keith criss cross his legs on the bed. 

"What you mean like sing it for you?" Keith asked, somewhat taken aback. He didnt think he would have to just sing it for him. Maybe just show him the lyrics written on the peice of paper in his pocket. 

"Well yeah, how else am i supposed to help correctly if i dont know what it sounds like." Lance snorted, kneeing Keith in the back. Which earned him a scowl, that dissapeared in a matter of seconds. 

"I just though you could help me with the lyrics. Like on paper." Keith mumbled, moving to get the paper from his sweats poket. 

"No! Thats lame. Come on, I dont even know if your a good singer. Just sing it, I wont help if you dont sing it." Lance started, pulling his hands up and under his head. Keith groaned, taking his hand away from the paper. He sat on Lances bed silently for just a few seconds, but he really felt nervous singing infront of the person who clearly hated him the most. He took a deep breath and began to sing. 

_How about tonight._

_How about just for tonight._

_You let me break down the walls._

_You break down and fall,_

_Into my arms._

_Lets just, sit together and,_

_Stare into your eyes._

 

_How about tonight._

_How about just for tonight._

_You let me hug you tight to my chest._

_You hug me tight too,_

_In eachothers arms._

_Lets just lay together and,_

_Stare into your eyes._

 

_Its only tonight._

_Its only just tonight._

_When we forget about everything and,_

_Enjoy our own company._

_Its not every night,_

_You get to feel like everythings alright._

_Its not every night,_

_You get to feel like everything,_

_Is gonna be alright._

 

_How about, just for, tonight._

 

 

Kieths singing stopped and he opened his eyes to see Lance staring intently into his eyes. Like he was even staring into them when they were closed. 

"I know its pretty bad, but its..its still a work in pro-" 

_"_ Shut the fuck up man." Lance suddenly yelled, sitting up to mimick how Kieth sat. "Man, that was literally so amazing. I kinda knew you sang but i didnt think you actually could sing well." 

Keith just sat there awe-struck with Lances response. Keith couldnt peel his eyes away from the blue paladins own orbs. The dark blue hue, coming off as intimidating to Keith. 

"I..I.." Keith stuttered, now overwhelmingly embarassed. Lance was leaning towards him, just staring inti his eyes. Keith didnt know what to do or say or even how to act like a normal person. So he sat still, Lance gettig ever closer. 

Lance stopped, almost touched the Red paladins nose with how close his face had become. Lance moved suddenly coming onto all fours, staring into Keiths eyes. 

"You have a beautiful voice. The way you sang gave me goosebumps. Your incredible." 

Keith couldnt keep down the flares that shot up to his cheeks, making his face a deep red. Why was Lance being nice about this. Wasnt he supposed to tell him it sucked? That something needed to be changed? The way Lance crept closer to him, gave him shivers. Now he was leaning even further. Keith leant back untill his back was laying flat on the bed and Lance was above him. 

"L..Lance, what are you doing?" Keith asked urgently, not daring to break the staring contest Lance had initiated. 

"Im doing what I have felt like doing since ive got to know you." His voice ended with Kieths lips againsts his own. 

Keiths eyes left his head and he bore into Lances eyelids. What the fuck is happening? This is wrong...right? Keith realized that it felt right in so many ways, despite what he thought. 

 His eyes closed, but his mouth did the opposite. Lances tongue swiped over Keiths trembling bottom lip. Even as Keith shook, Lance continued kissing the surprised figure. Lance had never thought that Keith would be so scared to do something like this. Lance assumed too soon. 

Keith, grabbed Lances waist, finally accepting that if this was happening, they were going to let it happen. There was no getting out of it now. Not with how much Keith found himself enjoying their situations. The fact that they both didnt have cloths covering their chests and back made it easier to feel skin against skin. Hand against hip. Muscle against muscle. 

Lances hands were on each side of Keiths  head. His lower half straddling the teen below him. As Keith changed positions with Lance, the cuban became aroused. 

Keiths eyes caught Lances as they pulled away for desperately needed air. 

"I've felt like doing the same thing sinse before i even got to know you." Keith dove in for a passion filled kiss, their tongues pushing and rubbing together instantly. 

Keith, strayed from Lances captivating lips. He let himself trail kisses up his jaw line. Soon snaking to the nape of Lances neck. Keith open mouth kissed his companions skin, leting his teeth nibble on the smooth darker skin. 

Lance was holding in the urge to moan. Feeling like his skin was being burned by small balls of flame, wherever Keith kissed. Keiths hips involuntarilly pushed down onto Lances. The duo discovered that not only were thay both hard, but they were hard for each other. Something they both had never imagined happening. 

But now it was, and they both desperately wanted the fact given more attention. Kieth began to grind into Lance, feeling eachother through the cloths they wore. 

"Lance, do you want this?" Keith abruptly asked, his mouth whispering the words over the others heated skin. Awaiting an answer, he sucked on the skin of Lances colar bone. 

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes." Lance hummed, dragging his hands into Keiths dark hair, pulling him closer. Keith nibbled the forming bruise, making Lance whimper. 

With the new encouragement, Keith slowly made his way down his newfound lovers chest. He couldnt help but trail even more hickys down the teens body. He wanted to let Lance know that he was going to claim him, by mark and by love.

The cuban kept his hands entangled in Keiths hair, keeping track of just how low he was getting. The both of them knew nothing about the way anything intimate should go. They could only go by what they thought was right and what information the internet had ever offered them. 

As Keith delicately kissed and sucked on Lances hip and highly defined V-line, he risked looking up at his face. He absorbed every crease Lances eyes made as he squeezed his eyes closed. He intently watched how harshly Lance bit into his own lip. And he listened to every small intake of breath he made in that moment. 

Keith took hold of Lances hips, that seemed to be meant for his hands to grip. Lance peeked open an eye, catching a glimps of the deep violet that was now staring back. As the two held eyecontact, Kieth lightly and slowly kissed Lance's bely button. He let his bottom lip drag on the boys skin up to his throat. He took Lances face in his hand and gave the paladin a sinsere lip lock. No tongue, no teeth, no bites. Just a plain but strong kiss. 

Lance melted into the olders arms, tugging harshly onto Keiths hair. The man grunted against Lances lips, letting him grip as hard as he wanted. To Keith, he felt himself grow down below, he didnt think he could become any more aroused then he already was but he was proven wrong. 

Lances hips made a sudden jerk, pressing the twos groins together. Lance broke their kiss, letting out a loud groan. Keiths breathing shallowed and he returned to his place above the youngers arousal. 

"You started this how again?" Keith hushed, kissing the bulge evident beneath the black fabric of Lances shorts. Lances hands left Keiths hair, slightly to his dissapointment. They reached over his face sheiding everything away from Keiths sight. Lance shakily inhaled, letting his new found companions kisses enter through every breath he took. As if he could store them away for him to remember everytime he breathed. 

"You made me feel like your song was talking to me. I just wanted to feel you against me." Lance whined, rocking his hips into Keiths upper chest. His hips were again constrained by Keiths hands, now keeping them from moving. 

Keith now felt like every single rude or hurtful thing Lance has said was simply a facade. A cover for his true feelings. Keith took the hem of his partners shorts with his fingers, sliding them down his silky smooth tan thighs. 

"Dont hide from me, please." Keith said inbetween sudden kisses to Lances boxers over his cock. Lances hands came down immidiately, uncovering the deep red, infected cheeks. 

"Hang on, just, just lock the door. Hurry." Lance squeaked, hearing voices from the hall. Keith moved from his spot running to the door and locking it right as a knock echoed through the room. 

"Aye Lance, I wanna play risk with someone. Get out here." Pidges familiar voice yelled on the other side of the metal door. 

Keith ignored the command. Getting back onto the bed Lance now sat up in. Keith pushed the almost naked teen back down. Holding a finger to his lips before pushing his lips onto the others. The kiss was quick and brief. But it meant the most to Lance. It was a wish that Keith bestoyed onto his lips. A plea to keep quiet so that they could finally feel eachother like they wanted. 

Lance relaxed back into the bed, ignorning the loud hammering on his door. His mind focusing only on how close Keith was to his weaping member. A few more kisses were planted over his boxers befor Keith just removed them completely. 

Keith slowly guided the blue boxers off of the males legs. Lances arousal had finally been released. A gasp escaped Lances mouth and his hand rushed to cover it. His other hand found Keiths shoulder. Keith, sat on his heels between Lances legs, bending over to land his lips on the insides of Lances thighs. 

"F..fuck." Lance managed to whisper, spreading his hand over his face. His thighs had never even been touched by someone, and yet here he laid, being kissed in such a place. 

"T...take them off." Lance whined, reaching his arms down to his sides, reaching for the loose sweats, Keith still wore. A low chuckle left Keiths breath. The warmth of his exhale ghosting over Lances groin. He couldnt help but buck his hips up into nothing. Keith pulled off his sweats slowly, keeping his black skin tight boxers on. Lance felt extatic, just watching Keith strip in his view. His whole lower half more visible. 

Keith hadnt stopped there, he pulled lances legs towards him, with only one hand while the othe pulled down his boxers. Lance was already gasping for breath. Heaving in as much oxygen his body would let him have without hyperventalating. 

"Shit, Keith." Lance groaned, after taking a glance at Keiths exposed junk. Lance already thought about riding Kieths rock hard long ass dick. 

"Its ok...I promise i wont hurt you." Kieth kissed higher up Lances thigh, finally getting closer to the neglected appendage. In a second flat, Kieth took Lances penis into his mouth. 

"Ohhhh, my god." Lance sang, flinging his hands into Keiths dark lochs of hair again. Keith groaned around Lances dick, sending the cuban into a state of euphoria. 

"Keith," Lance gasped, no longer controlling his volume. Keith took back ever wanting Lance to keep quiet just because others could hear. All he wanted now was to hear ever sound that Lance had even the slightest urge to let out. His hands dug into Lances waist, surely leaving a mark. 

Keith took Lance down the throat after bobbing a few times, getting his throat used to the new action. His nose hit the base of the others cock, surprisingly smooth. 

"Holy shiiit!" Lance yelled, arching his back up off the bed. All he could focus on was the insane warmth around his dick. Engulfing all of his length, seemingly easily. Keith became only encouraged, by the sounds of pleasure the other made. 

Keith popped off Lances member, connecting his mouth and the tip with a string of saliva. His eyes made their way to Lances. His mouth hung open slightly. 

"Lance." Keith spoke gently, wandering back up to meet Lance eye to eye. The feeling of skin against his own made him quiver. 

Lance pulled Keiths up to his lips by his neck, quicker than Keith had intended. Their erections rubbed together making both of them moan into the others mouth. 

"Just fuck me already." Lance growled, leaning back into a pillow, leaving Keith to kiss his colar bone and his neck. 

"I dont want to hurt you." Keith murmered, grinding his lower half into the other. Lance mewled loudly, digging his palms into the matress. 

Lance couldnt stay in the place he was in for another second. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Keith deep inside of him, filling him up and then some. And to that he shoved the dark haired male away from him. Keith looked striken as he watched Lance sit up. A moment passed when Lance took a breather, just sitting before he again pushed Keith down, all the way onto his back. 

For a second, Keith thought that Lance had suddenly changed his mind. That he suddenly didnt want to do this. That he didnt like Keith at all. But as soon as Lances hand again came into contact with his chest, he knew it was far from what he thought.

Lance staddled Keith, their groins achingly touching. Forever forgetten by their hands. Lance raised his ass just enough for him to align Keiths cock with his entrace. 

"Lance no wait!" Keith objected, trying to keep Lance from slamming down onto him. But his efforts were made a bit too late. Because he had lifted his hips to try and make Lance move higher, Lance let out a scream. Keith was burrowed deep into Lance. Keith gasped and moaned at the way the other felt. Almost getting lost in the heat. Keith leaned forwards, sitting with his legs crossed and Lance in his lap, legs spread wide and his whole body shaking. 

Keith kissed all over Lances chest, trying to distract the poor boy as much as possible. As Lance had tears falling down his cheeks, he gripped harshly onto Keiths back. His forehead lying ontop of his shoulder. Lance gaped for more breath. 

Once he let himself relax, completely focusing only on how Kieth was touching him, he felt more and more pleasure the longer he was still. 

To top it all off, Keith had begun jerking his favorite paladin. Lance was finally overcome with all the pleasue in the world. Keiths dick all the way in him, Lance felt like it was perfect. The way they held eachother. The way the hall light lit up Keiths face. 

....the hall light?

Pidge stood in the doorway with a phone in one hand, a few tools in the other and a whole bag on the ground. 

Keith was already pulling Lance tight against him, hiding Lances throbbing memeber from the prying eyes. 

"I fuckin ship it." Pidge spoke in monotone. Hunks head poped into view around the door frame. 

"So is everyone okay?" The Mans curious voice reached through Keith and Lances ears. Hunk froze upon seeing the situation.

"I think they're fine." He ended, dissapearing behing the wall. 

"Pidge I swear." Lance yelled, his voice scratchy from the yelling he had already done. 

"Gonna make money on this." Pidge screamed running away and out of sight of the door. A randome muscular hand closed the door silently.  

"Damn it." Lance cursed, breathing heavily and squirming a bit almost like he was trying to get up. 

Keith clung onto Lance, putting his forehead to Lances chest, breathing shallowly as well. 

"I wont let that ruin anything." Keith gripped onto Lances waist, pulling him closer. Lance dipped his neck to kiss Keith greedily. In a desperate need to get the mood set correctly again, Keith lifted Lances body up off him them pulled him back down. Lance screamed again, even having been used to it, he couldnt help but feel completely awe struck. 

Somehow, Keith was already managing to hit the sensative males prostate after a few more thrusts. 

"Keith, shit, shit." Lance half groaned, half yelled inbetween those few thrusts. Kieth rolled the both of them over, now on his knees with his dick still penatrating the cubans ass hole.

Lance wrapped his legs around Keits waist, keeping his hands wrapped around Keiths neck. Keith thrust harshly into the younger, making them whimper and moan the olders name. 

Keith and Lance could both hold on no longer. Thay needed to release the burning hot love they had for one another. Lance was the first to peak. 

"Keith!" Lance practically screamed, leaving Keith deaf as he peaked as well. 

"Ah, Lance." Keith hissed, pushing in and out of Lance a couple more times as he came into Lance. 

Lances cum squirted onto his own and his lovers chest. The two of them were left heaving in air and sitting still for a minuet. 

Keith dove straight down to smash his lips into the one laying below him. The make out  rode away the existencial high they both enjoyed, for as long as it lasted. Keith pulled out of his paladin delicately, feeling the overstimulation greatly. 

As Keith broke their kiss, blankets were pulled up and over him. Lance nestled himslef into Keiths chest, intertwining his fingers with the other. Keith relaxed into the bed, clutching Lances shoulder with his other hand. 

"I love you Keith." Lance broke, closing his eyes as he feared looking into Keiths. 

"I love you too." Keith smiled, watching the blue paladin finallysmile as well. 

Keith huged the relaxed body closer to himself as soon as he felt Lances breathing even out. Keith never thought his day could get any better than this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suck on dem apples peeps. KLANCE IS #1


	3. The massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, dis one will be a truth or dare plot short story. I feel like a week for break has been enough to make people suffer from lack of Klance fics. If your anything like me, in which case youve read all the Fanfic in the world. Hesnce why i am instead writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaass becky  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT THE SMUT TO THIS LITTLE STORY. I CAN MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR IT.

Lance is groaning in main room. Laying across the only couch found on the whole ship. 

Lance was bored, and until someone came up with a solution to his boredom, he was going to be the annoying little shit he was born to be. 

"Ugggghhhh, IMMMMM BOOOORRREEED!" Lance yelled, echoing around the room. The next thing Lance saw was Pidges angry face rushing at him. He recieved a punch in the stomach, making him curl up his legs and wrap his hands over his now sore abdomen.

"Shut the FUCK up. Nobody cares that your bored, if you actually got up for once, maybe you'd find something to do," Pidge hissed above Lance, leaving him to glare at where Pidges face once was as she stomped away.

"Ugh, shit." Lance struggled to sit up, his stomach never getting used to Pidges repeated blows. 

"Keith!" Pidge squealed, making Lance spin his head quickly to where Pidge was heard. There he saw Pidge on her tippy toes, hugging Keith. Lance felt overwhelming relief to see Kieth had returned safely. Keith often was sent by Allura to check out nearby unknown planets. Where he would sometimes find creatures living. Most were friendly, but some were vicious. Keith had one time came back limping his way to the healing pods. His leg was broken and he had been stabbed a couple of times. It took him 2 weeks to get better. Today was the fourth day he had been off of recovery. 

"Keith im glad your okay." Allura greeted walking into the room. Straight for the contols, leaving Keith to be snuggled by Pidge. That is untill she punched him too. 

"You didnt answer the hourly check in. You could have died!" Pidge grumbled, getting back to the small triangular robot she was working on befor any disturbances.

Lance watched as Keith made his way slowly to the couch. Sitting right next to Lance. 

"You tired buddy?" Lance questioned, looking sideways at Keith, leaned back against the couch and letting out a sigh. 

"No, my body hurts. I was helping some Olkari people build a small weapons shack." Keith answered opening his eyes to see Lance looking his way. 

"Oh, thats cool! Why are you hurt though? I though you were so strong that only combat could wear you out." Lance mocked, making Keith slap him against the arm. The two laughed for a second before paying their attention to whoever started talking. 

"Pidge! I made spaggeti! Come and....Keith!" Hunk yelled running over to where Keith sat. A large welcoming grin plastered onto his face. 

"You made it back! Alive!" Hunk happily teased, pulling Keith to his feet and wrapping him in a bear hug. Keith obviously hurt from the squeeze once Hunk let go, but he didnt have the heart to tell him to lay off.

"Yeah seems so." Keith laughed, giving a heavy slap onto Hunks shoulder. "Wheres that spaggetti? Im starvin." 

"Hang on ill bring it in here. Be right back!" Hunk exclaimed behind him, already running out the door and to the Cafe. 

"You could've grabbed food on your way in here." Lance pointed out, clearly catching Keiths sigh of relief.

"I cant take another hug." Keith laughed, sitting back down carefully. Lance nodded, understanding his dear friends pain. He was going to give him a squeeze as well, but the others words have discouraged him. 

"I could give you a massage? Not anything weird, but just to help you a little. My nana use to be a mesoos." Lance managed to say, mentally socking himself across the face. Keith could potentially take this the wrong way. Was it so bad that Lance wanted to help a friend out. 

"That actually sounds great. I would appreciate that alot." Keith leaned over slightly to whisper to Lance. Keith was taking this as a friendly gesture. Surely Keith couldnt deny the offer.

"Uhm, when you get done with Hunks Spaghetti, just come to my room. I promise no tricks." Lance chuckled, rubbing his forearm with his hand awkwardly, trying to decide when to stand up. A silent moment passed as Lance tried to figure out what to do, Hunk burst through the door again, this time carrying a small bowl. That was when Lance took the opportunity to get out of the room and to his own. 

"Here you go Keith, still hot, so watch out." Lance heard from the boistrous, muffled voice from behind the door. Lance ran to his room slightly afraid of what he had just offered. 

* * *

                             10 mins later 

* * *

"Lance?" Keith questioned as he pushed open Lances door. "What the..." 

Keith took in everything there was to look at. First, a shirtless Lance, sitting on his own neatly made bed. Second, the bottle of lotion on his bed stand. Third, the candles being the only thing lighting the room. The candles emmited a dull orange glow, and filled the room with an amazing aroma Keith didnt recognize. 

"If you dont like the candles I can blow them out and just turn the light on. My nana used to say the perfect atmosphere made the perfect massage. But its just something she used to sa-" 

"Lance, its ok. I just wasnt actually expecting you to put effort into this." Keith smiled, walking fully into the candle lit room and closing the door behind him. Keith removed his jacket, hesitating for a second to pull of his shirt. 

"You need the shirt off right?" Keith laughed, folding his jacket and putting it next to the door. 

"Uh yeah, if you like, I got my lotion out." Lance pointed to the light yellow bottle on the night stand. 

Keith nodded and stripped himself of the black shirt, doing the same as he did with his jacket. 

"I dont have like an actual masage bed so mine will have to do." Lance chuckled, shyly. 

"Dont worry about it. A bed is a bed." Keith responded, walking to the bed, pausing just a moment. "Why are you shirtless too though?" 

"Its just so I dont sweat and ruin a shirt. I can get one if it makes you uncomfortable." Lance began starting to stand, heading for his closet. His arm being grabbed stoped him. 

"No. Your good. Seriously, relax a little. You dont have to give me a massage, I am thankful your doing this. So it should be on your terms anyways. I dont mind." Keith released Lances arm and got onto the bed, laying his arms by his side and smushing his cheek into a pillow. 

Keith descretely took a deep whif of Lances unique smell. Smiling barely at its familiarity. 

Soon enough, Keith felt Lance straddle his back placing cold palms against his back. 

"Do you want lotion?" Lance asked, shakily keeping his hands from pushing down to hard into Keiths toned back. 

"No. Haha, I dont like the feel of cloths after I put lotion on, I dont wanna walk through the halls without a shirt." Keith joked, the small, semi laughter, shaking Lance above him. 

"Fair enough." Lance began pushing his thumbs against the base of Keiths neck. The palm of his thumb worked its way down. Stoping just above Keith' jean hem. Then he traveled back up staying along his spine. As he reached Keiths neck again, he moved a little to the side, going down and back up. He did this to each side getting every one of keiths back muscles. 

"Im gonna scoot up ok?" Lance warned and waited until Keith made an 'mmhmm' sound from in the pillow. Lance stood on the bed briefly befor sitting back down gently right above Keiths ribcage. 

"If this hurts tell me." Lance whispered into Keiths ear. His voice came out raspier then he remembered it being, it also came out in almost a seductive tone to Keith. That was not the way Lance was intending to go.

Lance cupped Keiths shoulders, this time pushing down with his thumbs. His fingers grabbed into the space above Keiths colar bone, working with his thumbs. His hands went from Keiths shoulders to the napes of his neck. Squeezing and pushing out the knots that hid themselves in Keiths strong muscular body. 

"Ooohhhh, fuuuucckkk." Keith moaned, a deep resonance came up to Lance through Keiths back. Lance couldnt help the pink shade creeping to his face. This could easily turn into something more than a massage.  

"Am I hurting yo-" 

"No! I mean... no, please dont stop now." Keith yelled, and then begged, lifting his head from the fluffy pillow to speak. His hands balled at his side, as he arched his back. Keith quickly relaxed as soon as Lance continued onto Keiths neck. Below the base of his skull, Lance made his fingers shape an L. His index finger rubbed circles under Keiths ears, while his thumbs, rubbed side to side under Keiths hair line. 

Lance was focusing on the task while Keith relaxed, groaning and moaning whenever Lance worked out a certain tight spot. 

As Lance finished Keiths upper back half, Keith released the final whimpers. 

"I, I would do your legs, but I dont think it works through jeans. So can you turn around? Just so I can do your arms." Lance spoke softly, standing on the bed again, giving Keith space to spin around. With little difficulty, Keith was laying with his once tense back against the sheets. 

Lance slowly and even more carefully, lowered himself onto Keiths stomach. Lance could barely keep the thought of himself lowering onto Keith dick out of his head.

Keith hadnt even grunted as Lance lowered. In fact seeing the tanner boy above him, blushing and shirtless, made him want to let out a moan. For reasons he couldnt put into words. 

"Can, can I have your arm?" Lance asked, shyly holding out a hand. Keith nodded, staring at the others eyes, while he held out his arm for Lance to take. Lance wrapped a hand around Keiths bisep and kept his other hand on his forearm. He let his thumbs kneed circles into the rock hard muscle, soon turned softer. His other hand, kneeded away at the over used tense forearm.

"Your really good at this." Keith let out with a groan. Lance looked into Keiths eyes and found him staring back. 

"I just, watched my nana do it a whole bunch when I was little. Your the first person ive tried it on." Lance admitted, peeling his eyes from Keiths, and looking down at the hand around his bisep. 

"Well you have one heck of a memory." Keith complimented, pulling his other hand up without Lance asking and placed it on the tan boys hip. 

"Th..thank you." Lance managed and set down Keiths finished arm on the bed. Only to have it placed on that side of his hip. Keith squeezed the males hip befor reluctantly giving the untouched arm to Lance. And to which Lance did the same to that arm.

As he finished, Keith returned both hands to Lances sides.

"You dont have to hold me here ya know." Lance's cheeks darkened, and he rested his hands strngly infront of him and half spread onto Keiths chest. 

"Yeah I know." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously couldnt figure out how to spell masoos. You know, the women who give massages. I AM SO SORRY
> 
> *figured it out...thanks to soulcat "masseuse"


	4. The game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to find ganes for Keith Lance and the bunch to play. That could end up sexual, of course. 
> 
> Ive found Jenga, party version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenga

Lance walked into Keiths apartment, opening the door himself. 

"LANCE!" Pidge yelled/screeched as she ran to the door. The two epically highfived, leaving a sting on Lances palm. 

"Shit, that hurt." Lance spoke chuckling while Pidge repeatedly called him a pussy. Lance walked with Pidge to the living area, where Keith was lyed down on the couch, hunk sat in a recliner and Shiro and Allura were in the kitchen, behind the counter. 

"Look who finally arrived." Keith joked sitting up and patting the cushion next to him. 

"Yeah well you guys made this last minuet. I dont have a car so its your guys fault." Lance laughed sitting himself heavily into the spot beside Keith. 

"Pffft! Whatever we told you yesterday. You were probably havin a quickie with some chick." Pidge smirked, elbowing Lances calf as she sat on the floor back against the couch. 

"No way! I acidentally took too long of a nap!" Lance objected quickly, realizing he had just exposed himself anyways. 

"Smooth." Hunk added in, a big grin on his face as he watched Lance unfold. 

"Whatever," Lance crossed his arms and leaned into the couch pillow. Glaring at his commrads. 

Allura and Shiro walked around the counter, holding an orange box. Giggling amongst themselves. 

"Guys, we have made a game." Allura sat criss cross on the floor somewhat in front of pidge. Shiro took a seat right next to her. 

"Its jenga!" Allura exclaimed, dumping the peices onto the hardwood floor. Her and Shiro quickly stacked the peices. 

"Well, im pretty sure somebody already made Jenga." Keith spoke lowering himself onto the ground infront of the couch. Lance followed and Hunk did the same. 

"Hush. Just pull a peice and see what it says." Allura dissmissed Keith with a wave and put her hands neatly in her lap. 

Lance watched eagerly as Keith pulled a small block from the stack, keeping the whole tower steady. He caght words on the wood, but didnt read it quick enough. 

"Is this a joke?" Keith asked eyeing Lance weirdly looking at Shiro and Allura with a dead pan face. Maybe even a little bit of colour tinting his cheeks.

"No this is a game. Come on read it out loud." Shiro nodded at Keith, wanting to hear what had been on the peice. 

"I dont think i want to play this game." Keith awkwardly hid the game peice in his hands, sheilding it from everybody. Lance wanted to know what had made Keith so trouble. What could possibly be on the little block of wood. 

"Man come on, what does it say. Its not gonna kill you." Lance insisted gripping Keiths wrist, pulling the block out from its cover. To Lances surprise, Keith allowed him to see what he was hiding. His eyes grew wide as he read. 

 **LAP DANCE!!** **PERSON ON** **YOUR LEFT**

**One minuet :)**

 Lance is sitting to the left of Keith. Lance was on Keiths left.... Keith had to give Lance a  lap dance. Maybe the greatest thing ever or the worst. 

 "Lap dance, person on your left." Lance whispered. He had never thought under such curcumstances would he get what he had drempt of. Yeah, he would never admit he wanted this, but damn was it true. 

"Well, what are you waiting for Keith, were all waiting." Pidge teased, holding up her phone, probably recording. 

Keith glanced at Lance, seemingly in his own world. But after he made some sort of dissicision with himself, he got up and pulled Lance onto his. Only to sit him down on the edge of the couch. 

Lances mind was balabbering thoughts left and right. 'Slap his ass' 'Tell him not to do it' 'tell him to shake that thing' along with many other intruding thought. All the while his face stared into Keiths, who stood above him unmoving. He was scared. 

Lances thoughts stalled and all he cared about was making Keith feel alright. This was a game and it was supposed to be fun, not terrifying. 

"Come on Keith, wont wimp out now right? Youve got me excited." Lance challenged, quirking an eyebrow at Keith. In turn Keith scoffed, grabbing hold of Lances shoulders. 

"You wish, this'll be the best lap dance youll ever get." 

And, in all honesty the whole minuets worth of Keith grinding on his legs and shoving his ass in his face was by far the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Going beyond any lap dance he had ever thought he might get.

But all good thing come to an end. So Keith returned to his seat after a full minuet, huffing and gasping for breath. Lance slid back down to the floor next to Keith, completely heated and turned on. Lance looked around at the baffled faces of all their friends. 

"What the fuck?" Pidge clearly stopped her video, setting it in her lap forcefully. 

"Do you have any idea how hard itll be to try and beat that the rest of the game?" She made some sort of gutteral growl. 

"Hey, he wasnt messin around." Lance laughed, running a hand through his hair, hiding the beginning of a hard on.

"Alright then, Lance your next. We gotta get this game rolling." Allura laughed, leaning into Shiro as she did. 

"Alright. Im fine with that." Lance glanced at Keith, making the bark haired male smile shyly and look away. His fingeres gripped onto a block relatively in the center of the tower, sliding it out with ease. 

"Lick someone neck." Lance spoke, already deciding on torturing Keith. Yeah, he felt like he was leaving everyone out of the fun so far, but when would he ever get another chance to tease Keith like this? 

Lance spun himself to sit on Keiths lap. It wasnt required, but why not? 

"Hey Red." Lance tickled Keiths earlobe as he whispered. Slowly, Lance shucked off Keiths jacket over his shoulder, letting his black tshirt sleve barely cover his colar bone and such. Sensually and agonizingly for Keith, Lance dragged his tounge across his colar bone and up to behind Keith ear. 

Keith shivered, gripping onto Lances thighs on each side of his hips. 

"You really should stop this before something happens." Keith warned, eyeing down Lance as he manuvered off of Keiths lap.

"Yeah, well you started it." Lance countered, winking at Keith. In turn Keith was compelled to wink back. The both of them looked again at their friends, staring in disbelief. 

"Get a room guys. Were tryna play a game." Hunk groaned, pushing a cheesy puff into his mouth. 

"Were playin the game too. Its Pidges turn." Keith avoided the topic, nodding at Pidge. 

"Alright! Finally." Pidge cackled, truly sounding like a rule all evil whitch.

Pidge leaned closer to the tower, grabing a block from the very bottom, pushing it out easily. 

"Twerk for 30 seconds" Pidge stood up immidiately after reading the passage. She did as the game told and twerked viciously while Allura frantically tried to start the timer. 

For all anybody knew, Pidge couldve twerked forever, but after Alluras timer went off she stopped. 

"Thats how ya do it people." She plunked onto the ground not even noticably out of breath. "Your turn Allura." 

"Yeah yeah, i know." She pulled one from the top half, reading it slowly. "Bodyshot" 

"What is a bodyshot Shiro?" She turned and confussedly glared at the male beside her. 

"You pour alchohol on someones stomach and drink it, after you put salt somewhere." Shiro shrugged and pointed to the salt set out on the counter top. 

Allura got up and grabbed the glass shaker. Then sat expectantly next to Shiro again.

"What?" He asked quirking a single brow. 

"Take your shirt off, ill do it to you." Allura pushed Shiro onto his back after he slid his shirt off. She poured a small bit of tiquilla that sat next to her onto Shiros stomach. She shook the salt over his happy trail. 

As Allura and Shiro did their thing, Keith and Lance were definately haveing very awkward eye sex. Filled with glances at one another and getting caught and looking away.  

Allura and Shiro laughed while Allura did her turn. There was no way she wouldnt remember that. 

Shiro went next, having to lick a body part of the same gender. He licked Hunks arm, the lovely giant simply laughed. 

Hunk had to try and chug alchohol, but he spewed all over pidge across from him. Then it was back to Keith...

Keith pushed a game peice in the middle around the bottom, the peice slid out and he swiped it away from the tower. Lance figured he wouldnt look at it this time. He wasnt as aroused as he was a few minuets ago. 

"Makeout session in another room. 5 minuets" Keith bit his lip, and waited for Keith to talk some more. Alas, Keith hadnt said any words, he stood and took hold of Lances wrist. Draging him to his own bedroom, the only other room in the apartment. As soon as that door shut, Keith leached onto Lances lips, softly, but as if only Lances lips could end an infinate loop of hunger. Lance felt Keiths lips work against his own as he finally kissed back. 

"Lance, I, I like you," keith pushed his hips against Lances. "Alot." 

Keith smashed his lips onto Lances again, not giving him a chance to answer back. 

"Yeah, I knew it mullet." Lance reached into Keiths hair pulling his head closer. 

 

Nobody saw Lance or Keith walk out of that room, until the following morning. 


	5. Hips dont lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Hips dont lie is a song title. And it is the song Lance dances to in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just got done binge watching from season 1 to season 5. Been up sinse 5am now its 11pm. Shit got real.

"Its YOUR FUCKING TURN LANCE!" I yelled at Lance, who still sat on my couch. 

"I dont want to Keith! Its just a game." Lance crossed his arms and pulled his legs onto the couch with his shoes on. 

Lance was supposed to be over to have fun. Not take a god damn nap and watch me play. 

"Get your ass up, before I make you." I threatened, stomping towards Lance. The fuck nugget was this far from being slapped across the face. He wouldnt play cards. He wont play normal video games. Now he wont even play Just Dance. 

"Uggghhhh! Fine. Ill play one song you man child." Lance got up from the couch finally, snatching the XBOX controller out of my hands. 

"Just for you." Lance scoweled and chose the song Hips Dont Lie. I sat down where Lance just was and watched him start to move. His hips swayed and rocked just as the game did. Towards the middle, Lance began swaying his hips side to side and swinging his head. His hands grabbed onto his knees. 

He bent so perfectly, it made me watch him even more closely. His ass poped out and he moved like he was actually havig fun. He smiled while he danced. Then he shook his hips. My body felt like it stopped moving. Everypart except for one. I learned that I was aroused. 

"Fuck." I whispered and left Lance to his dancing. In my room I shut the door. 

Shit shit shit. Lance cant fuckin know about this. It was way to obvious sitting on the couch holding a pillow. No fuckin way was I going to tell him that he made me hard just then ether in any case that he found out my problem. 

"Keith get back out here. Your doing a song next!" 

Fuck.

Itll take too long to get rid of it. By then he would be done with the song. Trying to find me. The only bathroom is by Lance. It would be weird to say im changing in here because Its noon. 

But fuck, the way Lances hips can move. That shit eating grin he passed me as he watched me leave. Why does he seem this sexy all of a sudden? 

"Keith the song is over, what are you doing?" 

The erection in my pants twitched. I placed my palm over it but that did nothing but make it worse. 

"Im coming in." 

FUCK I DIDNT LOCK IT

I ran to the other side of the room and floped on the bed face first. He can think im sleeping. What else was I supposed to do? 

"Whatever Keith. You wouldnt sleep when you made me come over to hang out." Lance laughed. I felt the bed weigh down as Lance climbed onto it. Before I knew it Lance was laying next to me. 

"Well if you want nap time, im all for it." Lances voice intruded my frantic thinking. 

Fuuuck. This is getting painful. 

"Ok. Now nap time over. Get out of my room." I sighed into my pillow. He didnt move. 

"Fine then. You asked for it." Lance pushed me over, exposing everything. Either he didnt care or he didnt notice, before he staddled me. His fingers went under my shirt and squeezed my sides. He tried wiggling them around. 

I am not in the mood for this kind of play time. I grab his arms and pull his hands out from my shirt. 

"Come on Keith, I was starting to have fun." 

Oh fuck. 

That was when Lance sat down on top of me. 

Oh shit. 

Fuck. 

Fuck.

FUCK!

Lance wasnt doing anything. He just sat there staring at me. 

"Uhm Lance can you get off?" I ask, trying to tip him off instead of just buck him off, that would be too dangerous. 

"Why?" Lance leaned down pinning my hands above my head.

Heat rose to my cheeks. This antagonistic asshole. He knows. 

"Uh, nothing. I just need to get rid of something."  My voice was even shaking.

"How about I help you." Lance whispers into my ear. His breath hot on my neck. 

His waist pushed against mine, quickly. Like he was trying to test himself out. 

"I feel your hard on. Theres no denying that." 

Of all things I let a satisfied groan push out of my mouth. Lance began full on grinding into me. My head was exploding. I felt like I was being turned on like a physical switch. 

"Lance stop." I begged. Gripping onto Lances waist. Its not like I wanted him to stop, but he could be doing this just for laughs. 

"Stop messing with me. This isnt even something you want." I push Lance off, making him lay beside me. 

"Uh, dude, you think I dont want this? Ive been watching you try and have fun with me all day. If that shit wont bring out the gay in me then nothing will." Lance chuckled drapping an arm over his eaist as he turned to me. 

In the corner of my eye Lances own erection is evident through his sweats. 

Holy FUCK. Was that just a confession? Is Lance turned on right now too? By what? 

"That doesnt make any sence. Youve never even looked my way. Other than to glare or talk." I am confused. Can people just get horny for no reason? Scratch that, that would be called teenage hormones. Can LANCE just get horny for no reason? 

"Phhhhf. Proves how much you know." Lance got back on top of me. His lips locking onto my colar bone. It felt so good. All of of a sudden goosbumps invaded my skin and a shiver ran up my spine. 

"I, I, I didnt even know." I could barely form words right now. Lance moved up just barely, kissing the nape of my neck. 

"I guess your not the ladys man I thought you were." My breathing came out ragged and my words were more like echos of my thoughts. 

The warmth coming from his mouth burned my skin as he planted his lips on my neck. 

If I had known, that just him kissing could make me tremble, Id have made a move months ago. 

Now isnt the time to think and dwel on the past though. Now is the time to feel Lance on top of me, literally rubbing against my groin. 

"L-Lance. Shit." My hips are bucking, not even under my control. Nothing is under control. Not even my sacred thoughts. 

"Here comes the next step." Lances voice seems to echo around the room. Alot louder than his whispers. 

 Finally I focus, but I couldntve prepared to see Lances arms lifting over his head with his shirt. His chest and neck almost shining from the sweat escaping his body. 

This being the sexiest thing ive ever seen, my lip suddenly feels sharp pain. Its my own teeth, clamping down on the fragile skin. 

Lance throws the shirt off the side of the bed. His eyes connect with mine. Nothing but determination, lust and trust reflect from his stare. 

"I-I really admire you Keith. You have no idea. I just want to feel you all the time, and I love it when you touch me. Even just a hug for fucks sake. I cant help it. Im drawn to you." Lance scoots lower into my lap, sitting right on top of my still growing boner. His fingers creep under my shirt and grip it gently. I hang onto Lances waist as I sit us up. As soon as my back came off the bed sheets my shirt was ripped over my head. 

In comparison, Lance is tanner, Im a little lighter. Though i seem to appear more muscular. Lance isnt chubby or even thicc. His stomach is flat but smooth. My stomach doesnt feel as soft as his, as I run my hands around his torso and up to his neck. 

Fucking finally, I get the courage to pull Lances lips to mine. I feel his hands grip onto my sides, his soft lips were againt mine at last. His lips work against mine as they dance. His teeth start to nip at my bottom lip

My hands travel down Lances body again and this time, they curve into Lances sweats. Underneath the grey baggy cloth, smooth boxer briefs hug tight onto Lances ass, and the other parts that theyre supposed to. 

"Ahh, your hands are so warm." Lances moan reaches my ears. His teeth let go of my bottom lip, it plops back to where its meant to be.The droop to his tone made my heart beat quicker and my actions slower. My hands grip and loosen Lances ass. The firmness and perfect bubble effect to the area really lures my hands to proceed kneeding the flesh. The briefs cloth is starting to get annoying. The only peice of clothing left to keep Lances skin to touch with mine. I sneak my hands past the elastic band of the under wear. 

"Keith~" Lance gasps into my ear as his forehead rests onto my shoulder. My back hits the comforter again and Lance continues grinding while I grope his ass cheeks. "Take them off. Please." Lance sounds like hes begging for a treat. A treat Id love to give him for being the perfect being in the whole galaxy. 

I push off the bed with my elbows and flip us around. My legs now inbetween Lances and his around my waist. I take hold of his remaining cloths covering him at the hips. I slide them down his legs and his erection springs free, hitting his stomach reaching his belly button. 

"C-can you, uhm-er. Can y-you touch me, p-pleeeaaasssee." Lances back arches up, his hands burying themselves into his hair. I take a second to menatlly congest this, this moment. His eyes are screwed closed and his mouth is semi agape. His vheeks hold a redish tint to them. Everything about this, is just...just breath taking. 

Well that and, its making some kind of inner feeling surface. A feeling I can only describe as a strong and overwhelming desire. Desire to hold him. Desire to kiss him. A desire to stand next to him forever. A fucking desire that will never go away. Not just sexual desire, that doesnt even cover half of the percentage that makes up this feeling.

This new feeling encourages me to wrap a hand around Lances hard on.

"Ah-ha, HA!" Lance groans out into the empty space of my bedroom. His voice a higher pitch than what he normally sounds like. 

"Dont stop Keith!" Lance yells, becoming louder and louder. For all I care, the nrighbors can suck thir own dicks. Im buisy with Lances. Its not like ive never heard them going at it either. But his boistrousness was even sexier. The way his heels dig into my lower back, reminds me that this is actually real, not just another dream. 

"Not any time soon Lance." I coo into his ear as I lean down and kiss everywhere around Lances jugular. I leave hickies where only half of the soon to be bruises can be covered by his shirt. 

"Stop!" Lances outburst makes me freeze and I back away instantly. Im about to retract my hand but Lance grabs my wrist.

"N-n-no, dont go. I mean...stop or else im going to...or else im going to cum." Lance stutters out what he was trying to say. 

"So you think im going to let you go after cum only once?" I dare speak, my own voice trembling. But in all truth, no way am I going to let this whole thing last only 30 minuets. No, if were doing this, Im going to make Lanve remember it. 

I feel Lances body quiver against me and I continue jerking him off. His hands grip my shoulders and snake into my hair. His fingers tug on what theyve grabbed, the sensation makes me groan aloud. 

"Im, sorry!" Lance ripped his hands away from my hair. 

"Wha...? No! No Lance, its ok. Do it again. I liked that." I growl onto his skin and feel the heat rise off of Lances neck. Lances fingers slowly make their way back into the dark hair on my head. 

"Dont worry about hurting me babe. Enjoy yourself for now." I move down to hover over Lances arousal. His legs slide off of my back and plant into the matress. His legs were spread and his hands still clung to my hair. 

Never having sucked someone off. I have no idea what im doing. How do I fit him down my throat? How do I keep my teeth from scratching? These things I question, but ill just have to learn throughout the process. 

I wrap my tongue around the head of his penis. His grip suddenly tightens on my hair, but not hard enough to make it hurt yet. 

My tongue slickens the tip and I decide to try and dip it into the slit. I do so and Lances hips rise, bucking as mine had earlier. To keep him from moving while I reamin down here, I push his hips into the bed with my hands. I wrap my mouth around his dick and slowly take in his length. As the tip reaches the back of my mouth, I try swallowing around him. Aparently I did the right thing. 

"HOLY SHIT! Ahhhhh, fuuuuuuuuck! That feels so good." His moans let me do it again and again. Untill his hot seed shoots into my throat. All the while I keep bobbing and swallowing. As the streams calmed I suck on what length remained in my mouth, milking him of all the cum. 

"Your turn." Lance pants, pulling me up and trading me places. Not before he envelops my mouth, sharing the liquid that ramains on my tongue. His tongue explors my mouth, collection the taste that remained. Which I might add wasnt as bad as I thought it was going to be. 

Lances' hands slip into my jeans and under my boxers. Immidiately wrapping a hand around me. 

"Mmmmmm." I hum, feeling his thumb swipe across the head. I unbutton my jeans and push them down. Lances other hand works the articles of clothig down my legs. Never letting go of my cock. 

"Damn Keith." Lance gasps after he pulled my jeans off of me and looks at what hes doing. "You are like 9 inches." His voice sounds surprised. As he probably should be though. If he was wanting to go all the way, no doubt that thisll hurt like a mother fucker.

"Is that bad?" I ask, dispite my previous thought. My mind barely holds onto its focus as Lances hands pump up and down.

"No. Not really. But hell you couldve warned me." His chuckle causes tingles to shoot up my legs. 

"Didnt want....didnt want to ruin the surprise." I suck in a quick breath as his thumb slowly caresses the sensative tip. 

"One helluva surprise. Im not stopping now though. You already have me hard again." Lance proves his words by taking his hand away from my erection and rubbing his own against mine. 

"Shiiit Lance." He begins grinding again, pushing against me. His boner stiffining by the second. Even coming to the state it had first been in. He slides down my legs and sits himself over them. His hard on rubbing against my inner thigh. 

His mouth takes me in half way. My dick hits the back of his throat, and holly hell, did it feel like the best thing in the world. His tongue presses up on its shaft and the heat sends me wild. 

"Oh MY FUCkin god!" I let my hands grip into the cool bedsheets. How am I supposed to think with someone as handsome and sexy, down there sucking me off? I dont knlw but im not going to make him stop. 

Lances lips literally popped off my still throbbing dick. 

"I cant wait anymore. I need you inside me." Lance kisses up my stomach, up my chest and to my lips. His mouth hund open while his lower half once again meets mine. I dont want to go in only half lubed up. Though Lances saliva felt incredible. I do t want to hurt him more than what is unevitable. 

"Coat them good." I hover my fingers in front of Lances mouth. With no lube on hand or even anywhere nearby, his hot spit was the next best thing. His tongue slowly licked up my middle finger. My body lurched upwards and sends us both whimpering. Lance retracts his tongue but soon grabs onto my wrist and plunges my rig and middle finger into his mouth. I feel his tongue lap at my didgets. His body pushig down and squirming above me. Lance mouth uncover my fingers, sure enough they were covered in dripping saliva. 

"So good Lance~" My breath did nothing but whisper what I say. The amount of pure passion in the atmosphere is driving my body bonkers and making me want nothing ever again but Lance. Hell, if anything, I wanted Lance. I just wanted him. 

I change places with Lance again, this time my fingers stationed inbetween his legs. 

"This probably wont feel to good at first, hang on to me." I ragedly breath into Keiths mouth as I attack his lips. His hand wraps under my arm, my arm thats occupied earns a wrist drapped over it while his fingers dance delicately on my shoulder.

"Just go already. You're really killing me." Lance bit his lip as I glanced down at where my fingers were. As my gaze returned to him, my eyes were again struck with nothing but allure. His brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes half lidded and trying to focus on me. A smile errupts onto my face.

"Dont be so impatient Lance." I kiss his cheek, then the other, then his forehead, his eyelids, his nose. All the while i begin pushing a finger slick with spit into his ass. He hisses at my action. 

"Dont focus on the pain just kiss me." I order and grab his jawline, bringing him closer. His lips lock onto mine and he works his lips against mine as I gradually slide my middle finger in and out of him. His tension slowly eases into pleasure again. Only way I know is from his deeper breathing as he tries to sneak gasps in, inbetween kisses. 

"Keith, fuck. Oh my...KEITH!" I feel a little bundle of nerves as I push my finger in. I ease my other finger in and aim for the same spot. 

Keith has abondoned my lips, leaving me to roam his neck and upper chest. 

 I memorize that special little spot and pull my fingers from Lances half abused hole. Now its time for something a little bigger. Lance rutts against me as I aline my member with his entrance. I place myself against him and set each arm on each side of Lances head. 

"Lance look at me please." Lances eyes open and stare straight into mine. "Bite me, scratch me, punch me if you have to. I love you so much." My last words echo in my own head. But now I actually have to move. I press into Lance slowly, letting him get a good feel for my size. Im fully inside of Lance. His hole squeezing hightly around me. The sensation stops me momentarilly, it feels so good. 

Lances nails dig into my back and his teeth sink into my shoulder. But soon he loosens his death grips. 

"Ah yeah. Fuuuck. Mmmm. It feels good Keith. Keep going. Faster. HARDER!" Lance yells into my ear. Dispite the pain left over from Lances teeth and nails, my whole body screams to do what Lance wants. My hips start thristing uncontollably. Pounding into Lance. 

"Ohhhh~you feel so good Lance." I groan, biting at the zkin of his colar bone. His nails still scraped down my back but now his mouth worked agaknst my skin as well instead of biting. 

"I love...I love YOU too." Lance whispered letting a lengthy moan lead his head back into my pillow. 

Lance cums without warning. His seed shoots onto our stomachs and splatters onto places you couldnt think possible. 

"Im almost there." I rush in and out of Lance. Trying to make sure I dont over stimulate him. I hit the hilt inside of him over and over. I can feel it as I push all the way into him. That moment, i see nothing, feel nothing and think of nothing but Lance and pleasure. I feel my own ejaculation fill Lances ass. 

"Keith, your my boyfriend now. You fuckin say no im going to end you." Lances voice pulled me out of my blank gaze. 

"Hehe, your stuck with me. Sorry." I pull out of Lance, I sit up and watch as my cum dribbles out of his hole. I scoot down and lap it up with my tongue. 

"Oh my GOD!" Lance covers him mouth as I decide to clean his asshole. Licking up the last remaining drops of my cum, I trail my tongue up to his stomach. I clean him of his cum as well. His stomach becoming clear again. I need to stand up and clean up myself now, might as well get a rag in the bathroom. 

My feet fall off the bedside and land on the carpet. Lances hand lands on my wrist.

"Let me...please." I look back and meet Lances eyes. His pleading words, make me lay back down where I am. Lance licks my stomach, collecting all the seamen from off of me as well. 

"Thanks." Lance whispers, sneaking under the covers on the opposite side of my bed. 

"No thank you." I cant help but laugh at Lances quick escape. But I want to hug him now, just so he wont be alone after what just happened. I get under the covers with Lance, I pull him against me and rest my nose against the back of his neck. 

"We better get back to classes after this skip day. Dont want anybody coming to look for us." I whisper calmly relaxing into the sheets, finally feeling the toll sex actually causes on the body. 

"Let em come. Im tired." I chuckle against his skin, I kiss the closest place to my mouth and close my eyes. 

"So much for Just dance." I move an arm around Lances stomach and hold him tight. 


	6. 500 hits SPECIAl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, today I hit 500 hits on this Klance filled One shot. I am seriously super happy that peiple even click on my story. But who am I kidding, yall just looking for sexy shmexy fun time am i right? AND THATS WHAT IM GONNA KEEP ON HANDING OUT. I love this platform, along with how easy it is for writers and readers to enjoy themselves. Klance makes me so happy, and i feel so imaginative, thinking of promts for the our favorite space fighters of Voltron. I FINISHED SEASON 6 AND STARTED SEASON 7. It took all of like 3 days to finish it all. I love it so much. ANYWAY, im going to try and make the most spectacular peice in the Klance fandom, celebrating the 500 hit mark. I honestly dont know if its such a big deal but im liking it. Thank you for the Kudos as well! And the few comments. Hah, but with out further adue~  
> KLANCE SMUT STORY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The patience is appreciated. I know i kind of missed the 500 hit update time frame, but i am sorry.   
> Enjoy this chapter. Tell me what I should fix if you want. Im no stranger to constructive feedback.

Third person POV.

 

Keith walked barefooted from his room into the showers. The day had been long and nothing but a hot shower could ease away the days stress. 

_The fight against Lotor is impossible_

Keith thought so anyway. Everyone works so hard, trains even harder, and always does their best. The castle is basically home, to the Voltron members. 

At the end of the day, everybody felt safe here, felt free to do as they pleased. Well as long as it was ok with Allura and Coran. 

Showering was Keiths favorite thing to do after docking the Black Lion. He felt a stong need to feel clean under the steaming water. Not only was he warmed up, but it allowed him the perfect time to think about the days work, and other personal things jumping around in Keiths mind. 

With Voltron being formed almost everyday, and something always shooting at you. Its no wonder Keith found an empty shower room and its hot contents so blissful. 

Keith set a pile of comfortable cloths on the white bench closest to a shower stall, the furthest one from the door. 

His feet stuck to the tile, as he walked to the towel rack. Making the sticky sound when he walked back aswell.

Nobody was in the room with Keith. So he stripped himself outside of the confines of the shower curtain. Luckly, he stepped into the stall and dragged the curtain closed just in time for Lance to enter the room. 

Keith waisted no time in turning on the shower, just avoiding any awkward conversation that could start up during the silence. 

Lance looked around the room and spotted Keiths things at the end of the room, along with a towel and his bare feet visible under the door. 

Lance felt no enthusiasm towards talking to Keith. Today, Keith almost got them all killed by draging them into a fog infested plant under chase. Even though they ended up safe, Lance was still angry at the carelessness of the dessision. 

Understandably, Keith was just trying to end another component. And Lance knew that Keith was willing to sacrafice anything if it meant saving another planet. Though Lance thought that if he had just stopped and thought about the risks, they couldve planned a diffrent upbringing. 

Lance sighed, and realized his unreasonable anger. Keith was trying his best, trying to lead everybody and do the right thing. He wouldnt have been able to handle the situation any better if he wound up being the Black Lions new pilot.

 _Damn though....mad Keith, is sexy Keith_..

Lance bit his lip and took the stall closest to the door, being ready to bolt as soon as he finished washing up. His mind couldnt help, straying to the thought of Keith soaking under hot water, bare naked, as any normal human would fucking shower.

Keith heard Lance sigh, soon after the steps he took to the stall, then the noise he made getting unclothed. Finally then the shower turned on, leaving his ears filled with the sound of water splashing against tile. 

Keith still felt uneasy with Lance now in the room, but he wanted to at least finish cleaning himself. 

A minuet or two later, after shampooing, continioning, washing down and turning off the water. Keith got out of the shower, immidiately wrapping the towel around his waist.

_Fuck, I should probably say sorry. I almost killed everyone....im so sorry._

Keith left his things on the bench for a moment where he remembered, taking the obvious opportunity to dry off before putting on dry cloths. He made his way to Lances stall that still ran water and occupied Lances body. 

"Hey, Lance?" 

Keith spoke into the otherwise empty room. He placed his hands on the shower curtain bar above his head. He stared straight at the solid white plastic curtain, waiting for a respose. 

"Lance?" 

 Keith said slightly louder, Lances toes appeared on the floor under the curtain facing him. 

"Um, yeah?"

Lances voice rung out in the semi empty room, the shower still running but everything otherwise was quiet. 

"I....just,"

Keith let his arms fall to his sides and he turned his back to the curtain, slightly suddenly afraid that he would see Lances figure through the cover. He rests his shoulder on the metal framing of the stall side.

Lance curiously stood closer to the stall, wondering if Keith was really there. The movement of his feet sounding below infront of him, reasured him that he wasnt just imagining talking to Keith. 

Lance poked his head through the shower curtain and saw Keith leaning against the side. Keith gave him a small side smile and looked away. 

Lance returned into the water, but shut it off, standing still to listen to Keith, arms crossed and leaning against the same wall Keith was. Everything was silent now.

"I just wanted to say that im sorry." 

Keith leant his head back and rested it against the metal. His eyes shut and he crossed an ankle over another. 

"Im sorry, that I didnt think before I sent us into that fog. I was so fucking dumb to not even consider how dangerous it could be for the team. I didnt think the planet would have gas molecules sensative to light either. I should have focused on how we could take Lotor down together. Im sorry Lance."

Keith let out the appology and stood in his position, thinking over his choice of words, hoping Lance would accept his sorry.

Lance kept quiet, hearing the sincerity in the words that echoed out of Keiths mouth. He knew Keith meant it, but he also knew it wasnt his fault. Lotor had them set up from the start, and Lotor was the one who was messing with all of them in the first place. Lance wanted to tear him to shreds himself if he could. He understood Keiths rage towards Lotor. 

"I know, I cant expect everything to be ok with a pathetic sorry. I just wanted you to know I didnt mean to get us hurt, or lost."  

Lance started hearing Keiths footsteps back the way they came. He huffed heavily and pushed back the curtain a bit poking out his head again.

"Can you hand me a towel?"

Lance asked quietly, he in return got Keiths hand extending him a towel after a second. 

"I know you didnt have any bad intentions, besides the obvious ones for Lotor."

Lance finally spoke, wrapping the towel around himself inside the stall before stepping out and heading Keiths way. 

Keith stood in black booty boxers, pulling the rest of a dark grey shirt over his head.

Lance took a few glances down while Keith looked away. Lance watched Keith as he had yet to answer. Keith pulled on maroon sweats, sitting to do so. 

He would never admit to stealing a few glances himself in Lances direction. Taking in the way he leaned against a stall and literally stared at him. A blush would have ended up on his cheeks if it werent for the easy cover of the already steamy atmosphere that was starting to irritate Keith. 

"Your 'pathetic sorry'," Lance quoted with his fingers, Keiths words. "Still mean alot. Its okay Keith. Were all alive. Just think next time before draging us behind you. Were supposed to be a team not your followers." Lance smiled, watching as Keith stood and walked past him towards the door. 

"Yeah. Ill work on that." 

Keith answered back annoyed by Lances choice of words. Lance meant it semi jokingly, but he saw where he agrivated Keith. 

"Alright, hey Keith wait."

Lance speed walked to Keith already stepping out the door. Lance didnt bring any other cloths anyways so he followed after Keith into the hallway in his towel, always a step behind Keith. 

"Sorry." 

Lances hand gripped Keiths as he got ot his room door, about to walk in and slam the door shut, acting like nothing ever happened.

Keith turned around, shut his door and huffed, letting his arms cross. He wanted to be mad at Lance for his insinuation. In truth, he knew that that was how he really treated everybody.

"I dont mean it truely," Lance stepped closer to Keith, still keeping a foot apart though. "I just dont want you to think that were meant to keep up with you and obey your every comand. Shiro still wouldve been happy that you can pilot the Black Lion. It wouldnt have accepted you if it werent meant for you." 

Lance forlornly grinned at Keith. Keith reflected the smile, and ran a hand through his still dripping wet dark hair. He enjoyed the way Lance spoke to him. He loved just hearing his voice, minus the usual annoying comments he always blurts out, he wanted to listen to it forever.  

"I know Lance,"

Keith actually pulled Lance into a hug, his hands wraping themselves around Lances waist. 

Lance was taken back immensly, what had he said to make Keith hug him of all things? Lance was confused but, suddenly nervous as well. He felt his cheeks heat up, but he hid that immidiately but throwing his arms around Keiths neck, hugging back. 

Keith didnt know what he was doing in retrospect. He wanted to hug Lance and show him how happy he felt to talk with him. Maybe not tell him everything on his mind, but just a hug, would have to do. 

Lance shivered as Keiths hands gripped his waist and held him against him. It felt so strange to feel Keith so close, touching eachother, in a more meaningful situation at least. 

"You going to go now? Or are you going to take me to bed too?"

Lance laughed, unraveling his arms from Keiths neck. 

Keith felt his heart jump, the thought of that happening never occured to him. Untill now. He finally saw just how much he depended on Lances presance. If he were gone, Keith wouldnt be able to function. Plus Voltron would crumble and the feeling was the same for everybody else in the team. But the certain way it pertained to Lance made him double check himself and his thoughts.

 "Joking Keith. Just joking." 

Lance spoke firmly, halting his laughter, and observing how deep in consentration Keith was. 

"Why? Are you scared of me?"

Keith asked blatantly, staring into Lances eyes, keeping Lance close to him by his hips. Keith felt like his question was pushing more boundaries. Though how could Keith not be curious any further? Lance looked at him in the most confused gaze it made Keith want to smile. He kept a straight face and waited for Lance to answer. 

"S..scared? Of you? N..no. Not exactly. I mean you can be scary sometimes, b-but i wouldnt be afraid of you standing by you."

Lance pushed out, stumbling over his words. Keith wasnt scary. No he was intimidating, most of the time. Or so Lance thought. 

Keith, under his bad boy act, was always worried and scared for the team. He was usually always lost, making the wrong dicisions all the time, but he usually took everykne he cared for into consideration. 

"So, if your not scared, why are you joking." 

Keith pushed, moving his hand to the small dip in the middle of Lances back as he looked up at Keith. Keith loved how furious Lances blush spread over his face. The look of the delicious red on Lances cheeks sprouted an undeniable hunger, lurking in Keiths mouth, begging to be lain upon the tainted skin.

"Keith, I was just messing around, im not even sure about that sort of thing even happening."

Lance kept his glances everywhere except for the eyes of his pursuer. 

Lance settled his hands on Keiths chest, while Keiths hands still held tightly onto Lances sides, seeming like the skin he held to was memory foam, never again going to be able to forget the touch. 

"Then lets try something new."

Keith purred into Lances ear, leaning down ever further to kiss a delacate peice of skin below Lances jaw. 

"What? You want to?"

Lance questioned, clearly surprised and, even slightly turned on by the light peck to his neck. 

"Ive never thought about it untill now. But it sounds really great all of a sudden."

Keith bit his lip, admitting his feelings to Lance made him uncertain of his next move, but Lance seemed to enjoy the kiss. Taken that goosebumps took over Lances uper body, still exposed. Keith littered more tasteful pecks along Lances jawline and around his ear. Lances hair dripped cold water onto Keiths face, sliding down his neck.

 Lance begun to think this was way to open and moving alot quicker than he had ever expected. But hell, he was definately enjoying this little encounter. It felt perfect, the timing, the place, the atmosphere. It felt perfect to do just what they had begun to Lance. 

Keith shared the spontaniety of the encounter, and loved it all the more. Maybe actually doing *that* tonight wouldnt be so terrifying and nerve wracking afterall. As so, that was how Keith felt then; warm, anxious, filled with a silent lifelong need he hadnt known existed. 

"Keith~"

Lance whined slightly, feeling Keiths hands pull him closer, giving him the opportunity to feel the beginning of a boner. Lances neck was tingling, as if frozen and then melting with Keiths peppering lips. Lance though realized that the cool feeling was because he was actually cold. 

Keith, felt Lance convulse, that quickly made Lance start shivering. 

"Hmmm, your cold?"

Keith wrapped his arms around Lances torso and hugged him, setting his chin on Lances shoulder. 

"Just a bit."

Lance chuckled, but convulsed slightly again. 

"Come on." 

Keith nibbled on Lances neck and walked them backwards. Keith hit the door with his shoulder, then untangled a hand, slapping it on the ID pad.(I forgot how the room doors open. Im also too lazy to look it up smh) The door opened, and brought them into the considerably warmer room. A dim colored light filtered through the room.

"Mmm." Lance hummed as his body felt instantly more comfortable, and getting warmer, but his skin was still cool to the touch. 

Keith gave Lance no more time than nessasary to adjust to his room. Keeping his eyes focused on the faces Lance made, he moved his hands up and down Lances smooth and open sides. The action in all honesty was meant to warm Lance up a little more, it wound up turning Keith on. Keith couldnt help but love the feel of Lances skin against his. 

This thought leading to Keith stripping himself of his shirt that he just put on. Lance stood and watched Keiths abdomen gradually become exposed. Lance would have called Keith out on the strip tease if it werent for the fact that he enjoyed the slowness of Keiths moves. As Keith pulled his shirt over his head, he made hast in dissregaurding the clothing. 

Lance smiled at the urgent speed of Keith arm tossing the shirt. Keiths top half was then shown off. Lance marvelled at the way Keiths arms tensed, revealing muscle. His arms were as far as his eyes could observe for now. 

Keith clung back to Lance, more feverishly kissing and now sucking on Lances neck. 

Lance brethed in sharply, feeling the heat basically radiating off of Keith as he pressed their chests together and held his sides again. This time, sliding his hands all over Lances chest, back, waist, hips. Keith felt confident that every part of Lances top half had been touched.  

Lance whined, when he realized Keith hadnt even touched his lips. If anything. He wanted that kiss from Keith, more than he wanted his body on him. 

"Kiss me.....please." 

Lances hands slithered back up Keiths abs, settling on the skin over Keiths ribs. Lance felt Keith hum lowly into his colars skin. 

Keith physically tensed, he wasnt sure Lance wanted that or not. But the request sent shivers within him, what could he do besides obey? 

Keith peeled away from Lances neck and pulled his arm up to cup Lances cheek. His thumb stroked Lances cheek bone. Untill then, he had never noticed the pure want to be around Lances. 

Keith finally looked into Lances eyes and saw emotion. Love. Care? Desire. Keith couldve came then and there. Not only was Lance staring back though, he was moving closer. Keith joined him, getting closer to his lips. The lips he had before thought about kissing. Keith closed his eyes, Lance aswell. 

Their lips atatched. 

Maybe sparks flew. Maybe fireworks exploded inside of the both of them. Maybe even they felt electricity. 

For certain though, Keith felt the delicacy of the kiss and the heavy meaning it held to both him and Lance. 

This wasnt just another kiss, in another galaxy, in another demension. This kiss was what made him. It made his day. Its made his week, month, year, life. A kiss so intense, but felt so beautifully natural. 

Lance was enveloped within a deep crevase of his mind. surrounded by everything Keith. Not one thing about Keith, did Lance not want to know. For Lance, the kiss shot him up and out into further space, companied by Keith. It felt to Lance that nothing else in the entire universe meant more to him than Keith. 

Lance worked his lips slowly against Keiths. They both started feeling the need for oxygen, having kept their lips together. Keith was first to back away, gasping for breath, but staring into Lances un opened eyes. 

Lance breathed deeply, and felt an irrisistable smile fall onto him. His eyes poped open and saw Keith. Immidiately, as well, with a smile. 

Keith, stroked his thumb against Lances cheek lightly. He stole a few glances back down at Lances lips. He licked his own. Looked at his hand cupping Lance. Leant in again.

Lance smirked as Keith leaned back in. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Keiths lips against his. He felt so unbelievably happy, that he almost wanted to pintch himself incase he was dreaming. Keith hand squeezing his waist instead, let him know that this was far from a dream.

Through destruction, and through this galactic war, no feeling could top the sense of relief they were feeling. They felt no longer, as nervous. No longer so unsure about going further. 

Keith, fell for Lance over and over again. Like dreaming and waking up agai. Just befor hitting the ground. Lance was just there, keeping him from whatever pain that threatened him. Except Keith felt this feeling over and over now. He was certain that if Lance hadnt leant away, he would have never wanted to end the continuous loop of waking up, all over again. 

Keith left no time for comprehension. He kissed Lances cheek, the other. He kissed his nose, his forehead, his temples. He kissed his lips again. Though this time, chaste, the kiss meant all the more. 

Keith smiled at Lance as turned them around, leading Lance backwards to his bed. Lance laughed as his back bounced on the bed. Keith grinned toothly as well, enjoying how usual this felt all of a sudden. The more Keith watched Lance laugh, the easier it became to let himself loose. Let himself shake out all the tension. Sure, he still felt nervous and slightly unsure of the whole endevor, but if it was with Lance now, he wanted it to be with him always. 

Lance shared the same feeling, the sensation of complete comfort. Not awkwardness anymore or hesitation. He wanted to feel Keith, he wanted to feel every cenameter of his smooth and muscular body, and he sure as hell wanted to feel him in places he never considered could be touched by someone else. Lance moved back, centering himself on the bed. 

Lance felt his towel untying at the waist, not from Keiths doing. 

Keith currently occupied a diffrent movement. Keith stood at the foot of his bed, sliding a hard through his hair, staring at Lances body. Lances shirtless chest glistened with the beginnings of sweat. His legs laid open, though his towel hid his dick. 

Lance couldnt help but amaze at Keith. Eyeing everypart of him that there was to show, for right now at least. Keiths sweats hung low, showing down to the hem of his boxers. Therin, also revealing the obvious VLine that dug into Keiths hips. As Lance looked into Keiths eyes, he gave everything he had into his gaze. Pouring through his feelings of adoration and love, his need for Keith that stretched infinately.

Keith gripped tightly onto Lnces stare and could basically feel the emotion flooding its way over to him. Keith couldnt let Lance lay still anymore, he wanted to feel him move under him, and moan his name. 

"You enjoying the view?"

Lance winked.

"Damn straight, how bout you sexy?" 

"Ya cant say straight like that. It doesnt sound right anymore. But yeah, you look so fuckin delicious."

Keith smirked, finally crawling onto the bed, lying inbetween Lances legs. He intentionally grinded into Lances crotch, just to watch him let out that sweet string of moans. 

Lance gasped and groaned as he felt Keith grind into him through his towel. Keiths hard on, very evident. Lance chuckled, biting his lip and struggling to look at Keith. Lance trailed his fingers up Keiths neck, then tangled his hands into his longish hair. 

Keith regected his attempt to get his attention, well directed to his face anyways. Keith buisied himself suckling on Lances chest. Learning that the hickey he made, was done easilly. Keith drug that advantage from its hiding and exposed that shit. Keith sucked on every part of Lances chest, until he came to Lances nipples. 

Lance moaned, incoherrancies into the air softly while Keith started licking his nub. The other, he left to his thumb, that pushed and rubbed. 

Lance had to start breathing heavily through his mouth, his nasal inhales werent enough to keep his lungs full of air, while they sucked in and let out oxygen frantically. 

"Keeeeeiiith," 

Keith, smiled after he dragged his tongue over Lances nip one last time. He let go of Lances abused pecks. 

"Tell me what you want Lance. Ill do anything for you." 

Keith raised himself off of Lance and dipped his waist down pushing into Lance. Keith burrowed into Lances neck and licked and nibbled at it. 

Lance was loosing his shit. He felt teased, rejected, impatient, but happy. No harm in a little game. 

"Do me. I want you to pound into me so hard, ill be screaming your name for days." Lance whispered right into Keiths ear, pulling his lip by his teeth to hide that smile. 

"Ahhh fuuuck." Keith inhaled, feeling Lance roll his hips up into him, rubbing their errections against eachother. Lance felt he had the advantage, only one peice of cloth kept him hidden. Keith had to deal with 2 at the moment. 

"Loose the sweats Keith." 

Lance growled, forcing Keith to listen closely. He hugged Keiths head to his neck and wrapped his legs around Keiths waist. 

Keith kissed Lances neck, barely lingering his lips in one spot. They were quick, and they traveled to Lances shoulder as Keith got onto his knees on the bed. Keith still bent over some while he slid his sweats down his thighs. Lance kissed Keith deeply, gripping harshly onto Keiths hair. Keith hissed as Lances hands pulled back on Keiths hair. Pulling his lips away from Lances. 

"Your lips are so soft. Softer than your hair." 

Lance breathly spoke, smiling sincerely into Keiths eyes. As Keith saw it, he was just asking for more kissing. Keith was going to oblidge, he was more than okay with more kissing. 

Their lips latched, locked and mingled with eachothers. Keith kicked off his sweats as he got them to his ankles. He then returned to his position, inbetween Lances thighs, kissing every inch of his exposed body. He couldnt get enough of Lance, not today, not right now. 

Lance manuevered his hands between the two of them, releasing Keiths hair, his towel was getting annoying, along with Keiths briefs, but he could wait for those to come off. His towel needed to be out of the way, for one, the towel was damp and that wouldnt go well with clean sheets. 

Keith felt Lances travel down his sides as he had done just a minuet ago. They curved under Keiths stomach and his knuckles pushed against his hip bone, only briefly untill he felt Lanccs waise thrust upwards. Keith barely sustained a groan, the pressure was exactly what keiths body had begun craving. 

Only a second later, did Keith figure out that the pelvic thrust wasnt very randome afterall. Lances arm spring out in Keiths periphrial vision, it tossed his towel off the side of the bed. 

Keith nibbled on his own lip, beginning to grind down onto Lances now presumed naked lower half. 

Lance moaned out euphorically, feeling his body jolt with waves of pleasuer as Keith pushed into him. Basically rubbing their cocks together. 

Lance was becomming slightly too agitated at the only peice of fabric keeping them apart. He slithered a hand around Keiths hip and snapped the elastic hem around Keith that layed tightly around him. 

"Want em off?" Keith taunted biting at Lances neck, grinding, then biting again. 

Lance hisses at the slightly strong bite, but nodded his head. 

Keith evilly grinned and took one last kiss off of Lances body before rolling over to Lances side. He slipped out of the briefs, kicking them aside, somewhere in the general direction that he had done to his sweats. 

Lance held back no longer, rolling on top of Keith and quickly straddling him. The two felt their dicks twitch and rub against each other slightly. The sensation drove them into a wreck of 'holy fuck' and 'oh shit'. The slurs came through their lips without them realizing, but they heard eachother nonetheless. 

Keith inched his hand down his chest,  trying to keep eye contact with Lance. Lance let his eyes dart from Kaiths hand, to his eyes, to his lips. Back to his eyes. 

Lance leant down, letting his neck dip to capture Keiths lips. They connected, almost right as Keith hand wrapped around Lances memeber. 

 Lance peeled his lips from Keiths and pleaded into Keiths eyes for more. 

"Lance talk to me. I need you to speak while I feel you." 

Keith gingerly pecked Lances shoulder as Lance sucked in breath after breath. Lightly starting to rock his hips into Keiths hand. 

"Im still all here Keith~"

Lance danced his tongue over his lips, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Ah...Lance." 

Keiths lower half buzzed, his vains seeming to seize along with him. Lance gasped in unison, all of his doing as well though. He had moved up and down, rubbing Keiths precum slick dick over his hole. 

Keith smiled, he smiled because he felt happy. What was a little bit of reward without the tough times? Keith thought about Lance as he was daily. Goofy, childish, loud, funny.....handsome. 

All things Keith brung out into realization, that he admitedly loved about Lance. 

Lance couldnt help but rub harshly onto Keith, he wanted friction, wanted to be touched even more. 

Keith got the memo, pumping his hand along with Lance rubbing his ass onto his arousal. 

Lance whimpered, feeling a pressure to his lower stomach, he could cum any second. Keith knew Lance was getting closer to sweet release. He was willing to let him have it now. Would he still want to go further afterwards though? 

Lance yelled Keiths name, squirming while he cam on Keiths chest. 

Keith watched every second that Lance rode away his high. Seemingly immidiately, Lance was rocking back and forth again. This time slower, harder. 

Keith hummed, relishing in the feel of Keith on top of him. His thumb twirled around the tip of Lances dick, spreading remnants of cum onto his hand and up and down Lances shaft. 

"Keep going. I want to feel you so bad." 

Lance slured slowly leaning down to attack Keith lips. The kiss was deeper than the previous ones, feeling like their bodies just magnetized together at the lips. 

"Ahhh fuck, I love you Lance." 

Keith pecked Lances lips while he hovered above Keith, still trying to understand weather or not he heard Keith right. 

"You love me?" 

Lance whispered, looking into the half lidded purple eyes. The quick kisses, giving him goosebumps. 

"Yes! Of course. How can I not. I think I always have, I just havent had the time to think too deeply into it." 

Keith nuzzled into Lances neck softly and briefly, taking in his scent, and with his other hand, he pulled up to press into Lances lips more. 

Lance slid on a smile as he passionately kissed Keith back. They broke apart for breath. 

"I love you too Keith." 

Lance avoided Keiths eyes for a second until facing him competely, wanting to know the reaction of his newfound lover. 

Keith shared a wide grin, stroking both, Lances dick and his cheek in sync. 

Lance had almost forgot that he was on top of Keith naked and already hard again. 

"AaaAAaaah! Keith! I need you~More~" 

Lance ground into Keiths hand. Keith found himself painfully hard against Lances ass, he needed Lance as well. 

Keith smashed his lips harshly into Lances, shoving his tongue past his lips. Lance kissed back desperately. 

Keith wanted to pound into Lance, feel him around himself, but he didnt want to injure him. Preperation was needed. 

Keith placed 2 fingers onto Lances chin, pushing him away with the dijits. Only to watch him as he let his fingers be taken into Lances mouth. No lube was around, and probably never would be. 

Lances tongue wrapped around both fingers, salivating the fingers generously. Keith felt the heat around his hand, his pulse thumping all throughout his body. Lances hand somehow made it to keiths wrist, only noted when Lance pulled away his hand. Keith watched as his fingers left Lances mouth, a string of saliva connecting the distance already acuired.

Keith kissed Lance while lowering his hand inbetween them, farther then Lances dick. Keiths fingers rimmed Lances hole. 

Lance gaped for air. He felt scared, if ut werent for the warmth coming from Keith beneath him he would be running away right now. Also if it werent for the strong desire to stick to Keith. 

Lance felt his cold saliva against his bum, drip slightly, slipping down his balls. 

Keith felt it hard to consentrate. He was so set and stone on making Lance feel good, and making sure he wasnt just fucking Lance. He wanted to love Lance, MAKE love to him. Not just seem like a total dick and use him for sex. 

Keiths fingers pushed pass the ring of muscle, with only his middle finger.

Lance yelled out unexpectedly from the pain. 

"Shhhh, relax babe." 

Keith kissed the middle of Lances chest, while he arched his back.

Lance listened to keiths words, letting himself let go of clenched muscles and tense posture. He sat back into keiths finger, surprising Keith yet again. 

Keiths finger pushed in, until ut was knuckle deep. Keith accidently pushed into Lances prostate, making him cry out and moan. 

"Shhhh, im sorry. Im sorry. Not that yet." 

Keith appologized kissing Lances shoulder, going uo his neck. Giving him a quick peck. 

Lance breathed heavily and whinned, pushing back even more, trying to feel more of Keiths fingers. 

Keith let his other finger widen Lance out as well, Lance felt less pain than at first but the sting was still there. 

Eventually after a few mkre finger thrusts, Keith needed to push in a third finger. He already pin pointed Lances Prostate, but he still needed to loosen up Lances tight hole. 

The third finger was inserted and Lance felt the pain then, but only momentarily. Keith gave Lance what he wanted a few times. Brushing up into Lances spot. As Keith let the control slip away from him, he basically let Lance fuck himself on his fingers. 

Keith slipped his fingers out slowly, Lance visibly dissagreed with the movenent, a loud whine told this to Keith. 

"Something better baby, hang on, im sorry." 

Keith lifted Lances ass, making Lance straighten his legs, sticking his ass up in the air. 

Keith smiled, he would have laughed, but Lances eager pleading kept him from it. 

Lance felt the stale breeze on his exposed parts. He hadnt realized just how warm keith was keeping him. Lance saw below him that Keith had his dick ready, waiting to be pushed deep inside. 

"Lance.... Ride me?" 

Keith asked, eyes half lidded, staring up into Lances eyes. 

The sight to Keith was earth shattering. It made him believe that a future with lance was all the more possible. Nothing was going to stop that. 

Lance sat back down, nodding vigorously. Lance sat right onto Keiths memeber, shoving Keith straight into him. It wasnt as graceful as he was wanting it to be, but damn he couldnt care less. It felt better than he ever could have imagined it. 


	7. Get real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this chapter is going. I have not planned this. I just want to write. Lol PARDON THE MISTAKES AND THE POORLY WRITTENESS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye everybody, welcome to another chapter.  
> Thank you for reading my book of Klance. I enjoy writing and hope to always continue. Maybe even one day become a writer. Though, im just a little bud in a world of trees. I have much longer to live hopefull. Plenty of time to write with all my imaginary thoughts. Enjoy my cluelessness.  
> In addition....I dont know where the Garrison is located. I know somewhere in a dessert but i need city setting so bare with meh.

Everybody, knows somebody. Somebody with a perfect smile. Perfect teeth. Perfect hair. 

Or, well you think you know somebody, you think theyre perfect. Untill an adventure, maybe not one so enjoyable, comes along and sweeps you up along with them. 

This is not that situation. This one wasnt so bad. It is, however teaching Keith more about this person. 

The name is Lance. 

To Keith, that perfect somebody with perfect features was Lance. Everything he thought he understood and knew about Lance was completely altered under this tricky circumstance. 

Keith, somehow got dragged into hiding from police, in a small squeez. This happpening, taking place in a large city. Midnight, all the neon signs shown the brightest and barely any pedestrians walked the edgy streets. 

They were squeezed so closely, it restricted the both of their breathing. They had made it into a random indent inbetween building that led nowhere except for up. 

This certain thing that Lance did to make officers come after him, was small. Only a 2 oversized males searched for them down the allyway they were branched off of. 

"Shhhh" Keith reminded Lance desperately as he breathed heavier and louder, also tightening their hiding spot. 

Lance couldnt keep quiet, he let out a strangled whine. Keiths hand shot up to cover his mouth. The mouth he had before thought of claiming onto his. 

Then was not the time to remember the want for a kiss. 

Keith closed his eyes and inhaled clamly, exhaling as well. Footsteps got closer, louder. He even heard the flick of a flashlight, and the stomp of police department mandatory boots in a close by puddle. 

Lance whined, trying to take in breaths. 

The flashlight skimmed over their hiding spot, lighting up the space. Keith and Lance froze, they stopped breathing, blinking, probably would have stopped their heart beats if they could too. 

"Aye Joey! Come check this out, I think I found one of those sons of bitches muddy footprints." 

"Awe shit! Nice, now we can figure out the shoes they wear."

This Joey cop walked farther down the allyway, not where they had come at all. The two of them even watched as he passed by the small crevass. 

Lance exhaled first, blowing out through his nose, not even fully trusting that if Lances hand was moved, he wouldnt make a sound. 

"We have to chill here for a bit, just in case." 

Keith whispered, ghosting hot breath onto Lances neck. His hand lowered, and he wiped off whatever moisture had switched to his hand from Lances face. 

"Why did you steal those doghnuts?" 

Keith continued, quirking an eyebrow. 

Lance rolled his eyes, wanting to stick his tongue out at Keith, but even if he did that he would probably accidentally lick him. 

"They were just sitting there! They shouldnt have left them on top of their car." 

Lance dropped his hands to his sides, after wildly shaking them in frustration. 

"Lance, they were in that car."

Sighing, Keith shook his head at Lances attempts of reasoning. 

"Yeah, but who knows! Someone couldve just put them on the cop car. That didnt have to mean that it was for the police."

Lance whisper yelled into Keiths face. Keith couldnt hold a chuckle, making the both of their bodys resound to the laughter. 

"If I put my guitar on my bed and you come up and steal it, does that mean it wasnt mine?" 

Keith waited for Lances answer, but it just made Lance question everything more. 

"Why the fuck would your bed be in a parking lot?" 

Keith lost it. He groaned and pushed towards Keith as much as he could. Squeezing him to the wall. After a second of Lance just trying to breath Keith stopped the assult. 

"Okay, okay. I get. I wont steal stuff jeez." 

Lance felt offended, seeing as just stealing doughnuts couldve caused his friend to kill him. He was stighly terrified. 

"Joey. I think I hear somebody." 

"Shit." 

Lance hid his head on Keiths shoulder. Hiding away from the entrance of the hideout. 

Keith was having enough of this hiding. It was either Lance appologized or they were making a run for it right now back to their dorm. 

"Lance appologize." 

Keith had to know what Lance was going to do asap. They couldnt wait long enough just to get caught. It was either step out, talk, or run for it, ditching the appology idea. 

"Nooooo." 

Lance whispered, barely audible to Keith ear. Lances breath also wound up blowing onto Keiths skin. And now, he had to get out of there for diffrent reasons completely. 

"Then lets go." 

Keith yanked Lance out of the space and turned the corner, running wildly.

See what we dont know, is that Keith and Lance have been friends for almost their entire years growing up. They met in 8th grade. The time where anybody and everbody you meet, you think you wont ever see them again in 5 years. Well Lance and Keith have been somewhat inseperable. Yeah they absolutely hate eachother most of the time. But they have a bond that cant be broken.

So thats why Keith held tightly onto Lances hand while he ran straight to their college. They both werent very sure wether or not the cops chased after them far enough to know where they were going. As Keith crashed into the dormatories door, he droped Lances hand and grabbed 1 or 2 pairs of keys that open the door. 

"Come on! They could be running up the stairs!" 

Lance did nothing but make Keith fumble slightly more. Eventually, Keith inserted the key and turned it quickly. Keith being almost certain the key wouldve broken if he hadnt stopped its turn. 

Lance slammed the door after Keith yanked the keys out of the lock. 

"AAAHHHH hahahaha! We got away!"

Lance flopped down on the couch, sighing and screamed out just to release the adrenaline pumping his heart 2x as fast. 

"We wouldnt have had to get away from anything if.." 

"Shuddup." 

Keith glared at Lance on the couch and walked to stand infront of Lance. 

"No way! You cant just steal stuff!" 

Keith sat down on the couch, letting out his frustration. 

"They were doughnuts. YOU EVEN ATE ONE!" 

Lance was laughing, he couldnt hold it in with the fact that Keith very well knew what was going on.

"That! Is beside the point...Im trying to help you not go to jail now!" 

Keith defensively looked away from Lance and crossed his arms. He knew he technically stole as well but...he was just hungry. 

"Whatever man." Lance sighed and slapped Keith thigh, Keith looked back at Lance watching his movement.

"We should celebrate.."

Keith felt suddenly paniced. What does that mean? How would we celebrate? Thoughts that swam through his head distracted him from Lances moving palm. 

 Until he had his hand on the inside of Keiths upper thigh, maybe inches from Keiths dick.

Keith unraveled his hands from across his chest and set them by himself, fists clenched. 

"Lance..." 

Keith spoke his name in a warning tone, he wasnt sure weather he wanted this or not.

Lance could only smirk, finding Keiths tone somewhat arrousing. If it werent for the possibility that Keith could deck him across the face any second, he wouldve been going faster. 

"Just a little bit of fun?" Lance begged, finally placing his palm over Keiths beginning errection. 

Keith let heat boil to his cheeks. He didnt really know that he would actually feel good being touched in grotesque ways by his best friend. 

"Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwait..." 

Keith slid away from Lances hand, already having his feelings intruded with dirty thoughts. He breathed deeply but his nerves just werent calming down. 

"Why?" Keith asked finally, hiding his face from Lance behind his bangs. 

"Earlier made me think about all the shit weve gotten into, together. Id be a complete loser without you. Actually not a complete looser. Just a little less cool." Lance retorted, smiling innocently, leaning forward to see Keith behind his bangs. 

Keith was taken back. He knew that they were best friends. Shit, he has even thought about them becoming more than friends more than once. But  _now_ , why now? Why nkt last week after they skipped class to stay in their dorms. Why not when they were stuck in their dorm after they ran from an SRO? 

(Apparently they run away from cops alot)

Keith was beyond confused, Lance was good looking, had a great body, an amazing smile and bright eyes. Fuck, Keith really did enjoy the situation mkre than he thought he did. 

"Fine." Keith didnt know how to get things started again, so Lance better get the memo. 

Lance found Keiths contemplation somewhat adorable, even if Keith wasnt going to say anything, he would have continued. Of course stopping if Keith said he didnt want to. 

Lance put the same palm over Keiths groin. The bulge growing once again as Lance put pressure against Keiths memeber. 

So far no sign of rejection. Lance got closer, his face inches from Keiths. He stared into purple eyes and they stared back. Each of their breath ghosted the hot flesh of their faces.  

"Do you know what your doing?" 

Keith closed his eyes and ground up into Lances palm, he intenionally bucked up hard enough, to rub Lances own arm against his erection. 

"I dont think I need a how to manual of how its supposed to work." 

Lance gently set his forehead on the crook of Keiths neck, and kissed a few peices of skin. 

Keith shuddered, but stole his hands from their place by his sides and hesitantly made his way to touching Lance as well. 

Lances confidence was starting to shrivel up. His dominant demeanor was slowly sliding from his grasp. He unshamfully wanted to be touched and he wanted to be kissed and licked. He wanted to feel Keith against him, pounding into his ass. 

 "Keith please just...just touch me." 

Keith didnt need to be told twice, Lances cloths were torn off of him in a matter of seconds, the only clothing left were his boxers. 

Keith took in the image before him. He couldnt help but want to touch every inch of Lances skin. Keith exchanged their placed, he now was on his arms and knees on the couch with Lance trapped underneath him. Keith gave Lance the pleasure of a nice hicky on his neck. After about a minuet of sucking one spot a pop sounded as he let go of his skin. Lance flet tingly and giddy. 

"You dont mind?"

Keith snapped the hem of Lances boxers against his skin a few times, teasingly tucking a figer inside the clothing. 

"Uh..."

Lance nodded, and looked to the side, his eyes closing shut as he screwed them closed. 

Keith shook his head and kissed Lances colar before lifted himself up and on his feet. He grabbed Lances boxers by his sides and slowly guided them down his hips. He stopped pulling them only for a moment to marvel at Lances sharp V line. 

As Keith unsheathed Lances dick, Lance gasped at the cool air suddenly around his exposed body. A shiver tickled its way around Lance, giving him goosebumps. 

"Your longer than I thought. We might have to try this the other way around next time." Keith winked at Lance and attacked his lips, leaning down quickly and placing a firm hand around his dick. 

Lance was obviously by now extremely flushed. His tan made the deep red, spread across his skin, hard to see clearly. Keith found it all the more beautiful and arousing.

Keith stroked up and down slowly at first with quick flicks of his wrist, then sped up as Lance began moaning into Keiths mouth.  

As Keiths wrist got tired he led kisses down Lances torso to pleasure Lance in another way. As Keefs lips reached Lances bellybutton his chin grazed the tip of Lances hard on. One quick movement led Lances cock deep down Keiths throat. 

Keith chocked and gaged for a few seconds before getting the hang of the action. Hed never given a blow job before so his own fantasies were going to have to do him good. 

Lance didnt really know the diffrence between a good or bad succ, but right now he was sure this would be the best one he would ever have. He felt Keiths tounge press up against his shart as he bobbed his head. The sight alone was making Lance glue his eyes to the scene, also a picture hed never be able to forget. Keiths vibrant purple eyes gazing up at Lance, he could barely hold back his noises, this made it harder. 

He wanted to let Keith know he was working wonders in his mind and making him sweat from the exhillerating view. 

Keith swallowed, sucked and licked Lances raging boner, he loved how he could turn Lance into putty, maybe a bit too much. 

"Keith..ah, your still fully clothed," Lance reminded him as he held two handfulls of Keiths shirt tightly. Keith poped off momentarilly, to let Lance pull the shirt over his head. 

Keith raised 3 fingers to hover over Lances agape mouth once he got back to wrapping his perfectly pink lips around Lances dick. 

Lance sucked them into his mouth and let his saliva heavily coat the fingers. If this was for what he thought it was, he wanted a generous amout to be used. Its not like they kept lube around, unlike everyother story. 

Keith had been working on dropping his pants with his only free hand, absorbing the feel of Lances tongue swirling and sucking on his fingers. A slight nip to his index finger made him moan barely, around Lances member, no doubt sending vibrations around Lances cock. 

"Shit! Your so good at this." Lance praised, curling his fingers into Keiths mullet, and letting Keiths fingers slip out of his mouth. His back arched up off the couch cusion as Keith worked. 

Keith lowered his wet fingers to his neglected arousal, wrapping them around himself. His bottoms and briefs got as low as his mid thigh. 

"Hang on, we...we, can we move around? I, want you to be comfortable too." Lance guided Keiths mouth off of him slowly, groaning through the motion, Keith released with a pop. 

"Sure babe, anything you want." 

Keith brang his unoccupied hand to cup Lances cheek. Lance finally got a look at the true state Keith was in. His chest heaved in and out deeply, frantically. His eyes gazed at him with desire and need, Lance was sure he'd poured his whole being into looking at him like that. Keiths pants obviously werent covering him anymore and Lance felt his face flare with heat at the realization. 

"K..Keith?" 

Lance barely got the time to admire him any longer. Keith slithered his hands behind Lances back and huged him to his chest. Lance instinctively wraped his legs around Keiths waist. 

Lance moaned at the rubbing of their errections together as Keith stood. Lance felt Keith kicking his pants off, and he felt the pecking kisses along his neck. Lance was surprised that Keith had the strength to carry him to Keith bed. 

Keith let go of Lances torso and Lance fell back onto the bed. Keith knealed inbetween Lances legs, a jerked his dick with the saliva still coating his fingers. 

"Are, you ready?"

Keith breathed heavily, and pumped his hard on. Lance wasnt sure of the exact length but it was by far longer than average. 

Lance only whimpered in respone to Keith. Hes never maturbated,  _that way_ before. Lance wanted to be prepped or something, but Keith was in control. 

"Dont worry. Ill go slow, i just want to feel you around me...so bad." 

Keith groaned through his last words and finsihed rubbing the saliva around his cock. Keith snached a pillow from above Lances head and lifted Lance bottom half, putting the pillow under his lower back. Keith leaned down, kissing Lance repeatedly. 

"This'll help." 

A sweet kiss was shared before Keith pulled away and positioned himself on his knees, while he lifted Lances leg to his shoulder. 

"If it hurts too much, tell me. Ill stop." 

Keith huffed through his nose and put his tip against Lances puckered hole. He wiggled it around and slid between Lances ass crack, relaxing Lance if at least a little. His hand not gripping Lances raised leg, spread Lances other leg outwards and circled a thumb over Lances skin. 

Lance was turned to putty and obsorbed every touch Keith was bestowing upon him. His touch felt like fire lapping over the already there heat of his body. 

Finally Keith put the head of dick over the ring of muscles and started to push. 

Lance instantly felt a stinging sensation from his lower half and winced sharply. 

Keith sloppily kissed Lances inner knee and lower thigh,

"Relax Lance. Its okay." 

Lance inhaled deeply and tried to untense his hips and stomach and his legs. Apparently thats what Keith had meant. 

Keith was pushing in little by little with the relaxation of Lances tight and untouched booty hole. 

Lance could barely focus on anything other than the overpowering pain that accompanied the slight plesure. 

Keith saw the scrunched up face of his new lover and pulled out, then in slowly, not pushing and further in than hed already gone. If it wasnt pleasureful for the both of them, Keith saw no point to "sex" at all. 

After a few thrusts, Lance felt more of the good rather than the pain, and it made him loose himself. 

Lance began mumbling and moaning, clenching his toes and arching his back. Barely registering that Keith wasnt even fully in. 

"D..deeper, more.." 

Lance slurred and begged, gripping onto Keiths bed sheets. 

 Keith listened and took notice of Lances exstacy rich and lusious demeanor change. He felt his skin start heating up, and sweat was felt acumulating on his forehead. Lance was worth this tiredness. He was worth everything. 

"Fuck...i...I love you ..Lance " 

Keith didnt speak very loudly, and Lance wouldve missed it, if it werent for the fact that Keith was his whole center of focus at the moment. 

"I...mmm..I love you too Keith." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOORRY SHEEET yall! 1000 hits??? I dont know if thats something to be excited about, but all my other stories arent that high. SHIT YALL. I love writing this storys chapters cuz its like encouragment when someone clicks on KLANCE STUFF. I dont even know how you guys find this.


	8. Loss of control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Yall this chapters gonna be depressing as shit. I've warned you. So if you're sensitive to self-harm, don't read.
> 
> LONG CHAPTER  
> But it's smutty at the end! Don't worry it gets happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
> Real late but still relevant.

 

His room was pitch black, except for the bathroom light illuminating the space, casting shadows across the floor.

He sat still on the cold porcelain toilet seat. His blue eyes loosely looking around the bathroom. Nothing of interest caught his unaimed gaze until his wrist again came into view. 

Crimson drops trailed down his forearm, dripping onto the floor. Red lines scattered his arm in no specific pattern. The blood seeping through countless slips. 

The ringing of his phone shook Lance from his sluggish stupor. The vibrating and noise coming from the counter only a few feet away made Lance launch to his phone like the noise was too loud for the ringing silence of his apartment. 

The caller's ID displayed a picture of his Mom, with the rest of his siblings in front of a random waterfall, on skype. Lance sighed, glancing at the blood pooling in different spots at his feet, then looking back at the phone. 

Lance let the phone ring. It was 3 am where he was at, there was a 6-hour difference between their locations. Lance easily thought of an excuse for his family that hed tell them the next morning. Now was definitely not the time to speak with his loving family. 

Lance sighed. After the ringing stopped, it started up again after only a minute. That meant that it was his mom and his littler siblings calling. They weren't going to stop anytime soon. A burst of anger overtook Lance momentarily and he gripped his phone tightly. Staring at the screen until his arm acted on its own and chucked his phone as hard as possible out of the bathroom. Scattering of the phones pieces replaced the ringing of his phone. He thought nothing of what he had done, sighing in the oncoming silence. Now it wasn't the same though, now he thought of his little brother, probably desperate to talk to him. 

Lance wanted to escape the darkness of the small apartment, walk outside, feel the cold rain strike his skin... and forget everything.

Lance set the blade he held, onto the counter, ignoring the fingerprints of blood he left near the sharp metal. He let his arms bleed and drip onto the tile, his feet, then his socks..and his shoes as he pulled them on. He rejected the sweater that hung on a hook by the door as he continued with nothing in his hands. A slippery stained hand twisted the lock and pushed down the door handle, pulling it open. The stairwell was quiet and empty, he observed as he looked past the frail screen door. Lance pulled the sleeves of his shirt down and pushed the screen, stepping onto the landing and making his way down the stairs. 

The wind whipped at his shirt and tossed around his hair, but he didn't mind. His feet took him down the street as he slowly passed lamp post after lamp post, leaving a trail of his own blood behind him, soon to be washed away by the light rain. 

Eventually, his dizziness and tired eyes had him stopping in front of a park bench, just under a large green oak tree and under the bright lamplight. Lance loved the summers monsoon season and the rain along with it. 

Lances happy thoughts dissipated as he focused on the ground. The sidewalk was being hit by not only the cool rain, but the everfalling drips of Lances own doing. Lances eyes drooped, either from the exhaustion of more than 24 hours without sleep, or sadness, maybe the loss of blood. Lance didn't know which. 

College was weighing Lance down, stressing him out, and causing countless hours of late nights spent with textbooks and assignments. On top of that, Lance was trying to make it through classes, sneaking in 5-minute naps. Leading to him missing a shit ton of valuable information. To finish off the whole cake, Lance was getting messages from all of his friends about their adventures at a pristine school for the gifted and its majors in astronomy. Lance tried hard to get into the school but the world would have it otherwise. Now the side-effects piled on with depression, insomnia, anorexia, anxiety...

His Mom won't leave him alone about what he could've done better to get into the school. Lance felt like he wasn't good enough... not good enough to get into a damn school...not good enough to stick with his friends...and not good enough to make his mama proud. 

Lance would've cried if he could tell the difference between his tears and the rain. 

Heavy and quick footfalls echoed from down the sidewalk, which Lance ignored, keeping his eyes down and turning his hands down. 

"Lance?" 

Lance froze. He knew exactly whose voice called out his name. Thanks to years of them yelling and teasing him. 

"Lance, don't ignore me ya dick." 

Keith. 

Lance sighed, risking a turn of his head toward the person. 

If Lance learned anything about the many years of knowing Keith, it was to not get in his way. Even if that meant you really weren't in his way and he was being an asshole. 

"I was just heading home. Nice chat."

Lance stood too quickly and began leaning backward, thankfully the bench was there and he fell back into it. Along with the bench, Keith had run and was in a stance that looked about ready to catch him. 

"Not so fast man." Keith pat Lances shoulder and took a seat on the space next to Lance on the wet bench.

Lance wasn't very keen on the idea of sitting by an old friend turned enemy, turned stranger. They hadn't talked in years.

Now Lance was 21, with a job, schooling and an apartment. Back then he was 16 and a total fool. Lance had changed, but he was expecting Keith to have stayed the same. 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Ya know for being a total shithead to you a few years ago." 

Lance couldn't believe the sincerity in the oh so familiar voice. But he couldn't believe the words either. Lance never hated Keith, even while Keith beat him to a pulp. Lance didn't remember what made Keith hate him so much, and he didn't care,  or give it much thought until now. 

"..Okay." 

Lance answered, shrugging. Keiths rumbling laugh sounded next to him and Lance was forced to look into its owner's eyes. The same violet eyes and long dark hair looked back at him. Lance realized the laugh wasn't as light-hearted as he thought. Keith held a wild expression and a smile that said he was in disbelief. 

"That's it? Just okay? I'm trying to apologize for treating you like crap. This shouldn't be so easy." 

Keiths eyes stared gradually more intensely at Lance. Lance was on the verge of laughter. Not out of joy, or frankly even his crippling sadness. He was almost mad. Keith was so oblivious and yet so smart. Lance tilted past the safety line hed created between human interaction and keeping back emotions. 

"Did you expect me to say thanks? Or it's ok? Ya know I never understood why you hated me so much, but then again I didn't care. I never hated you, not really but then you pop out of nowhere and say you're sorry? You're still so oblivious. Whatever. As long as you mean it." 

Lance barely cared that hed just released a patched damn. He didn't even care at the moment that his mind took him to how handsome Keith still was. All he wanted now was to go home and go to sleep. Tomorrow was Tuesday and another minute more was another minutes waste of sleep. 

"I'm going home, Keith. Have a nice nig-" 

Lance stood and began to walk away until Keith ran ahead of him and stopped him in his place with a sudden grip on the collar of his shirt. 

As Lance watched now as Keith glared into Lances eyes, and noticed the small new things about Keith. The gained muscle, the clearer skin, the broader shoulders. All signs that clearly let Lance know he could be beaten to a pulp with even less effort if the situation was brought up. As well as how much they've both aged. 

Keith's hand lessened its grip and a frown appeared over Keith's expression. 

"You're so different." 

Keith examined and observed Lance, looking through him, reading the pages of Lance, a series of life struggles and major depression.

"Yeah, and is that so surprising? People change Keith. Sorry that I'm still that weak loser that won't ever be as smart as you. That weak loser who won't ever fight back. That weak loser who you never failed to see as the perfect punching bag."

Lance let his venom soak through his words like the rain-soaked his clothing and his only heat source. Lance clenched his fists at his sides and felt the uncomfortable squelching of the blood between his fingers. Lance gave up the tension in his body and hung his head back away from Keith to let out a hearty laugh. 

Keith let go of Lance and watched as he swayed without the stability of nearly hanging from his shirt. 

"Whatever, just let me leave." 

Lance groaned, lazily watching Keith as he studied Lance strangely, his hair clinging to his forehead. Keith even looked attractive for another moment, but Lance blocked the thought as soon as it rose, again.

"Can I walk you home at least? I'm going that way. I'm just...visiting my brother.." 

Keith broke off his sentence and dropped his hand. Lance watched Keith through his struggle with the least interest he could muster into his own expressions. 

"Alright. Sorry. I've been meaning to tell you this past year, I just haven't seen you...But ya know what, goodnight asshole." 

Keith spat towards Lance, and Lance stood unmoving. Until Keith shouldered Lance backward.

In a sudden feeling of just giving up, Lance felt like letting himself just get knocked backward. He felt himself falling.....and..getting caught? 

Keith had a firm hold on Lance's wrist, a grip almost making him yelp. That look that Lance gave Keith made him look instantly confused, his eyebrow raise and lip curl, turning into a deadpan straight face. Lance felt Keith's searing hot fingers tightly around his wrist, and his wounds gaining the cold feeling of a few raindrops trickle down his arm. Lance wasn't very scared before, but now he was terrified. He didn't want this. He didn't want Keith of all people seeing what he's done. But now it was too late. Lance felt the tightening grip and rising tension between them already. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Lance tried prying his arm away from Keith, but the grip on his wrist only tightened making him wince. Lance whined and stopped pulling. 

Keith pushed Lance's sleeve up his arm and adjusted his arm under the light to look at it. The thumb of the hand that held onto his wrist traced the lines delicately and smeared blood as it freshly streamed from the cuts, then mixed with the sprinkling rain. They led all the way up Lance's forearm. 

Keiths other hand snatched Lance's opposite arm and did the same. 

As Keith held out both of his arms side by side looking back and forth, Lances fears grew, but he didn't know what this was leading to. Maybe a punch to the face, or news of his self-harm being exposed. Lance waited for Keith to say something, anything about every inch of his forearm dripping blood. Yet he didn't expect a hint of worry in Keith's response. Even a small frown replaced his angry sneer. 

"You're going to explain this, whether you trust me or not." 

Keith let go of Lance's arms gently. He stood still for a moment watching Lance sway. He also took in Lances new look. If Keith didn't think Lance was the skinniest person he had ever seen back then, he definitely was now. His cheeks were sunken, his arms had barely any muscle and his eyes held purple bags. 

"What happened?" 

His voice was laced with more concern than hed ever shown. Keith had never been in this kind situation before. Keith felt exasperated and moved to sit back down on the bench, guiding Lance to sit next to him as well with a firm grip on his shoulder. Even a small nudge seemed to fly Lance backward like a sudden extreme force was shooting at Lance. Keith observed the luke-warm raindrops that fell upon him. He most certainly observed how the rain dripped from Lance's emotionless face, staring at nothing. Keith hung his head, staring at his feet, waiting for Lance to answer him. 

"I don't even know," Lance leaned against the damp bench, his hands coming up off of his thighs only to slam back down. "I have no fucking clue!" 

Lance was damaged, and he was hurt. Mostly he was alone. How was he supposed to express emotions and feelings hes kept bottled up? How was he supposed to just let it out? Lance felt like crying, screaming, laughing, to try and conceive his thoughts. What good would that do? Lance knew it wouldn't benefit the situation. He had to explain something, or he would never get home in time to get at least an hour of sleep. 

"I..I used to really like you. When we were 16, even when you made my life a constant hell. Fuck. I would give anything to go back to those times." Lance breathed in and absorbed the nostalgic memories coming to mind. "That was nothing compared to shit today," Lance scoffed, glancing at Keith and noticing his focused posture and intense stare, making him continue no matter if Keith was already angry, "Anyway after everyone graduated from that course and went to the Garrison, I was left behind. Pidge got like..I don't know, a full free scholarship or something. Hunk got an incredible internship for NASA's engineering team. Then you went off to god knows where. I just..I don't know. I went to another school because I failed where you all succeded." 

Lance felt completely exposed, as if Keith was just reading every emotion Lance could've been expressing. Keith hadn't moved and his stare hadn't lessened. Lance was entertained by Keiths consideration but it was short lasting. Lance knew that for sure. 

"I've been trying to learn more about mathematics in terms of astronomical levels, but that takes dedication and study. And I'm just not good at either of those. So I'm tired all the time from late nights. I barely fucking eat because I don't have the time. Working at a shitty donation center for minimum wage is just enough to keep up months rent. At, yet again a shitty apartment complex. I cant..I just fucking can't handle my family anymore. That's a whole other story that I don't have time for!" 

Lance broke out in laughter at the overview of his life for the past 5 years. Why not? Why not just laugh away the pain and gain some insanity to get through the day. Lance calmed his laughter and began repeatedly nodding his head trying to keep from laughing again. 

"Things are good for you though right? Hmm? You're keeping fit, you look great, anything on your mind?" Lance looked over at Keith now to see an unamused smile.

Lance was sure he was going crazy now, he sounded ridiculous. He even probably looked like some crazy homeless, going bonkers. Lance stopped laughing, letting the hysterics ease away and he was overcome with a deep sensation. Sadness, all over again. He felt bipolar if he was being honest with himself. Keith was probably thinking the same thing. 

"Lance..." Keith finally looked away, finding interest in the way the lampost illuminated the slant and speed of the rain cascading heavily now onto the concrete below. "You can't let yourself, get like...that." 

Keith motioned with his hand up and down in Lances direction, meaning Lance himself, his arms, and what hed just said. 

"I can't, tell you how important it is to everyone. Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, they worry about you all the time. They say you rarely answer your phone and never reply to text messages. I worry about you, Lance!" Keith turned to face Lance more. A sigh and silence followed his words, Keith continud. "Do you remember the last day we saw each other? I tripped you, running out of the building and you got up and tripped me back?" Keith saw how Lances face lifted slightly. "We laughed and everything. Until we got out and my Mom was waiting for me," Keith showed a little less of a smile, more of a weak attempt at hiding an unexpected rise in a sad nostalgia. 

Lance didn't understand where this was coming from, but he did remember the date Keith was describing. He remembered it vividly. So he answered with a short nod, leaning to place his elbows on his knees, copying Keith. 

"That was the day I swore to myself, that I was going to be there for you again. And we would become something more than frenemies or something. Now here I am 5 years later, with you." 

Lance was shocked momentarily, beginning to reject whatever thought came into Keith's mind then. He didn't want to amuse himself with the thought of companionship just yet. He raised his hands and looked in Keith's direction, Keith snapped his head to Lance as well. 

"Whoah, hang on.." 

"Shut up, you talked now I'm talking!" 

Keith left behind a snarling expression, before he looked back to his feet, his bubbled emotions subsiding. 

"I'm not saying immediately, like  _together_ either. That wasn't what I thought back then at all, but I needed you to basically function back then. I couldn't imagine a world without someone to tease and torture as much as I did to you. You were someone I could also talk to Lance. I see how that was a bit more aggressive then, too, and as I said I was sorry." Keith chuckled and flicked Lance's shoulder. "I wasn't even expecting to tell you today, in fact, I was going to call you tomorrow and say..something I guess."

Keith ran his hands through his hair loosely and popped his neck, deciding to let his hands slide from his shoulders, down his arm and end with his arms crossed. Keith realized it was becoming colder and colder outside. Probably even colder for Lance, with no fat to keep him warm. 

"Can we go to your place? You're going to catch a cold." 

Keith sheepishly asked, avoiding looking at Lance. Lance was bemused by Keith behavior. So he contemplated the idea. For one, his house was a disaster, it smelled like sweat, and he had a mess of his blood everywhere.

Speaking of, he paused to look at his wrists, seeing as he didn't feel the squelching of blood between his fingers. They weren't bleeding anymore, but they stung. 

On a second note, Lance didn't want to deal with being sickly in the morning and having to still go to class. The rain was certainly going against him in this situation. Humiliation or more failure? Lance would choose humiliation over failure anyday. 

"Yeah, let's go." 

Lance stood weakly, and he realized he was shaking and shivering. He felt dizzy and off balance. He ignored the facts and waited for Keith to get to his side before they started walking for Lance's house. Lance had only gotten 10 minutes away from his home, which was actually farther than Lance thought he would make in his state. And here he was making it back, after a 10-minute silent walk. The stairs were the worst part anyway, he was surprised he had left a trail of blood down the cobblestone steps. Lance noticed the drops and apparently so did Keith. 

"I think you've lost a lot of blood." 

Lance smirked sarcastically and answered with a sarcastic response. 

"Yeah, that totally wasn't my intention." Lance glared at Keith playfully and caught a perplexed glare back. 

"I'm fine, I think I've lost more before." 

Lance spoke as they climbed the last flight of stairs up to his door. Keith stayed right behind him the entire way.

He left the door unlocked, which wasn't a big deal because he didn't have anything to steal unless someone wanted an old couch and crappy TV, or a 60 dollar laptop in his book bag. So as he walked through his unlocked door he wasn't surprised to see everything was how he left it. Even the random blood smears on the bathroom door frame. Lance checked the other side of the doorknob he held and surely enough a bloody hand grip was left behind. Lance went into a search for paper towels, wetting a few and he started wiping his blood from the walls and furniture. 

"Let me help." 

Keith almost forcefully took the role of paper towels from Lance and wet a few of his own in the kitchen sink, empty of dishes. He wiped the door handle and Lance wiped the bathroom counter and floor, the doorframe as well. Lance was on his knees scrubbing the living rooms tiled floor, by the time Keith finished wiping the door handles and the main door's door frame. 

Keith felt a need to be the one cleaning up the blood from Lances floor on his knees. But Lance finished the job and tossed the paper in the trash. Keith did so too and followed Lance to his room. Keith noticed the apartment only consisted of a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Then a door at the end of a short hallway. 

Lance stopped his travels to his room to gather the pieces of his broken phone from the floor. Keith was going to ask how his phone ended up against his hallway wall, but as he assessed the most likely situation with Lance in the bathroom with his phone, it wasn't a question that needed to be asked aloud. Lance shortly glanced upwards at Keith and nodded, finding Keith's questioning gaze. 

Lance stood with the pieces of his only phone, walking into his room and throwing them away in a trashcan by a messy desk. Keith followed after Lance, remaining silent and watching Lances sluggish movements. 

Keith noticed how dark it felt in Lances room. His main light was incredibly dim and his window was covered with a black curtain. There was no real use to open the window with no sun, so Keith settled with the darkness and in the brightness of the hallway light. He sat at the edge of Lance's unmade bed, looking around his room. Keith noticed small details around the bedroom, bare walls, an overflowing laundry basket. Just more proof that Lance was more of a mess than Keith had first thought. 

"Yeah, I know, my rooms a disaster." 

Lance felt embarrassed all of a sudden. He hadn't had actual company since 3 years ago when his abuelita came to give him a cake for his birthday. Even then she hadn't gone into his room.

"It's fine. I don't mind it, " Keith looked down at his feet, feeling awkward and mostly unwelcome. "Should I leave now? You probably want to get some sleep or something so I'll just-" 

"No." 

Keith paused immediately hearing Lance's quiet whisper. 

"What?" 

Keith looked surprised, to say the least. Didn't Lance hate him 5 minutes ago? 

"I mean you don't have to, I've gone all night without sleep many times, but I'm not gonna keep you hostage." 

Lance was questioning everything coming out of his mouth. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to be alone. What was he doing? Lance was unsure of himself or where he was going with this. Did he want Keith to stay? 

"Okay, I won't leave. Calm down." Keith chuckled quietly at Lances rush to talk. If it were any dimmer Keith wouldn't have been able to see Lances spreading blush.

Lance stood awkwardly by his own bed. Lance remembered back to the topic Keith brought them on before they walked to his place. Lance stepped closer to the bed and twisted, leaning backward and falling against his mattress. 

"So, what you said, about you wanting me, " Lance didn't like the strange way that sentence came out but thankfully Keith hadn't minded it. 

"Its true and I was serious. I wanted to call you, and just talk to you. Now I guess that wouldn't have worked with your phone broken and all. I guess it's just fate that I went on a run this late huh?" 

Keith looked back at Lance, who was staring motionlessly at the ceiling. Keith leaned back and joined Lance. To which only made the bed bounce slightly. Lance stayed still but gave Keith a short glimpse. 

"You know, I haven't really _talked_  to anybody in a while."  

Lance closed his eyes, absorbing the heat that radiated from Keith. Just feeling a comfortable presence beside him was making him feel, happier. Even if it was just Keith. Keith..mullet headed, strong-willed and assertive Keith. What kind of fucked up coincidence brought Keith to his side now, with basically all of Lance's feelings exposed? How was this even fair? 

"I figured. You kinda blew up on me, " Keith sensed an apology rising from Lance, but he didn't want Lance to feel like he couldn't talk to him, no matter what. "That was okay though, I understand that sometimes things need to be lifted off your chest." 

Keith held a small smile, but Lance was having a mental breakdown. Why did Keith have to be so nice? All Lance wanted to do was hate everybody and do what he wanted. If that meant bottling up emotions, that was what Lance intended to do. Now he was feeling all nervous, he had a major crush on Keith when he knew him. Has it not gone away? Sure Lance would get all sentimental and nostalgic thinking about his friends and Keith sometimes but now? Just because Keiths here? Stupid emotions.

Keith noticed Lances furrowing brows as he contemplated his entire being. Unexpectedly, Keith had the urge to hug the living shit out of Lance. Why? It had been so long. Yeah, Keith realized they had grown and Lance was depressed and he was hurt, but hugs made everything better right? So Keith turned over and wrapped an arm around Lance's waist. 

Lance froze. Somethings touching him. Something warm. Weight was laying across his chest, a hand was gripping his side. Another arm was snaking under his back, then he was pulled sideways. Lance looked down sporadically, seeing a clothed arm squeezing his chest. Lance looked to his side and saw Keith, smiling at him, and very close. 

"What are you doing." 

Lance bore into Keiths eyes wondering what the actual hell was going on at the moment. 

"Its called a hug Lance." Keith laughed, closing his eyes and squeezing him tighter. 

Lance just laid there. His arms by his side stiffly. 

"Why?" 

Lance quirked an eyebrow and tried to look at Keith. But Keiths eyes stayed closed and his face looked relaxed. An emotionless expression. Slowly, and calmly, or as calmly as Lance could manage, he flipped onto his side and hugged Keith back. Burrowing his head in Keith's neck and wrapping his arms around Keith. His arms wraped around Keith under his jacket. 

"So is this supposed to be a hug back?" 

Keith joked, offering a glowing smile to Lance who couldn't really see it. In which he was answered with a soft groan. Lance was enjoying the heat of their body's almost flush together. He didn't feel like moving. Now though, he did want to get his wet clothes off, how inconvenient that Keith just had to be here now. Lance was only reminded by the dampness of their clothes, from the unusuly cold breeze hitting his back 

"Yahoo can stahh a whall," Lance muttered into Keith's neck, his voice a quiet hum sounding on the pique of his wits. Keith didn't understand. 

"What?"

Lance peeled away from the little cave of warmth he had found between Keith's neck and jacket collar. Lance was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep in his new comfort spot. 

Assertively, Lance told himself that he was done crying. He knew he couldn't live up to that forever, but at least for now he wanted to gain control of himself. At least just for Keith. Lance was forgetting about the stinging burn, emitting from his wrist. Why was he feeling like this? Happy? Content? What kind of black magic was Keith casting down on him with this entrapment? Even through Lance's odd thoughts, he couldn't bring himself to move away from Keith. He was warm, his heartbeat was thundering in his ear, he could've sworn he felt his cheeks ablaze. 

Ever yet, Lance was feeling the unease between them flatten out. They'd spilled emotions everywhere and made a mess of things but it was a mess that could be cleaned up later. 

Keith's hands began a rubbing motion up and down Lances back. It was even lulling Lance into sleep. Strangely, Lance didn't want to sleep. Not right now. Not like this. So Lance took a chance. Keith failed to notice Lance hover over his neck, wetting his lips, preparing to plant a kiss. 

Lances lips found the nape of Keith's neck, delicately. A single kiss Lance made on Keiths skin, he paused, listening, feeling for a sign to stop. Lance suspected Keith was doubting the action, he couldn't blame him. 

Lance moved down, twisting his neck to bestow another kiss onto Keith's throat. Lance felt the jerk or realization through Keith. 

"Lance? What are you doing?" Keith pushed Lance's shoulder back, bringing him away from his cove. 

Lance looked up at Keith and saw a troubled expression forming on his features. 

"I..I just want to...i want to.." Lance was embarrassed, did that mean Keith wanted it? Did he not? 

"Ok. It's okay. I'm here for you right now. In any way you need me. I promise I won't tell Pidge." 

Lance took his bottom lip between his teeth, staring at the lips in front of his eyes currently, a smile cracked in place. 

Keith took the initiative to dip his neck and capture Lances lips. Lance was by far intrigued. Keith said he didn't like him like that. He said he didn't think that when they were younger either. It hurt to know he was always on the nonreceiving end until now but why now? 

Keith moved Lance, his back against his own bed again. He also pulled Lance's whole body onto the bed that turned out to be big enough for more than just one person. Keith maneuvered over Lance, his knee coming in between the Cubans legs. 

Keith broke their kiss, unraveling one of his arms from under Lance. 

What was actually happening? 

Why did he start this?

 _Why_   _don't I want to stop?_

Keith's hand slithered down Lances side, his knee went higher...

Keith's knee rubbed onto Lance's groin and his hand started inching up Lance's shirt.

 Lance breathed in sharply, Keith's mouth took hold of Lance's neck. 

Lances mind was eliminating all of his worries one by one with every inch of him Keith touched. Lance was getting into it. 

Lance raised his hands to roam over Keith's skin, gripping his biceps through the dampened jacket. Lance stopped Keith's hands, gripping his arms tightly. Keith backed away from Lance's neck slowly almost afraid that Lance didn't want to continue. Finding that Lance just wanted his jacket removed made him smile, then dive right back into Lance's neck. Keith shucked his Jacket off his shoulder and pulled his arms out of it. The Jacket found itself on the floor. 

Lance was almost disappointed in himself for not taking in the ways his black skin tight T outlined every glory of Keith's appearance before. He ran his hands down Keith's torso, feeling every dip to Keith's apparent abbs slowly. 

Keith was holding back a smirk, then again he was sure that Lance could hear his heart jackhammering behind his chest. 

Lance ignored the pinching at his wrists, as his arms went against Keith's shirt. He was living. Breathing heavily, his heart was racing. If there wasn't any proof of him being alive, it was diminished against the proof he knew now. He couldn't help the small laugh building in his throat as Keith's hands ran across his side. 

The laugh burst and it shook them both. Keith was startled but the sound of his laugh instead of his tears was music to his ears. 

Keith let the temptation take over, and he took both of his hands and ghosted his fingers against both of his sides. Keith's mouth stopped as he was taken over by a daring smile. 

Lance laughed even more so and Keith didn't stop. He was enjoying the sight and having a laugh himself. 

Keith stopped his torture, straddling Lance, out of breath. 

"You suck!" Lance chuckled, a giant grin left behind. 

"Well I mean I could..." At that, Keith watched Lances checks darken. His smile wavering slightly, becoming softer. 

 A devilish cocky grin set into Keith's smirk that Lance felt was invigorating. He was gliding back onto Lance's thighs before he could register the moment. His hands cascading down his stomach through the wet long sleeve shirt. The sudden tightness in Lances muscles brings Keith's eyes to Lance's.  

"Are, are you sure?" Lance felt overly tensed, caught between wanting Keith to touch him, and waiting to touch Keith. 

His words were ignored and hidden behind the sound of his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. He felt the nudge against his groin coming from Keith's nose and his breath hot and heavy against his briefs. Lance was melting, shivering, gasping. 

Then his erect dick hit cold air before entering through soft lips, into a tight, warm mouth. 

Keith had Lance moaning his name already. Lances hands moved on their own as they weaved into Keith's dark shoulder-length hair as if his hands strung through the lochs every day. 

Keith's head bobbed under Lance's hands, grasping and tugging at random strands. 

Despite being almost skin and bone, Lance wasn't a stick under his clothes. Keith took in the defined curve of his small stomach evident through his shirt clinging to his skin. He noticed the light happy trail leading to where Keith couldn't see at the moment, the sharpness to his hip bones. The tan glow Lance always managed to keep. Keith hadn't realized how much he missed Lance's presence even if it wasn't in the same intense feeling, he missed him, he missed Lance. 

Keith couldn't help the hum that came from his throat. It resonated Lance in his mouth. That much was obvious, as Keith watched Lance's chest push up and his hips dip into the bed and his chin lifted up high. He especially appreciated the tighter grip Lance took upon his hair.

Keith felt Lance's hands loosen his hair and roam his neck and play with the neck of his shirt. He felt the constrained bucking of Lance's hips. He felt Lance, under his effect. 

Lance was getting louder, more insistent. 

"Keith...F...FUCK!" 

Lance came into Keith's mouth, and he felt the spurts and hot salty liquid slide down his throat. Keith sucked Lance of his cum and popped off when he was sure Lance fulfilled his orgasm. 

Keith kissed Lance's skin, avoiding Lances dick. He kissed the soft skin under his stomach, he kissed his hips, he did what he basically had when they started. Lance watched him, with a hand stroking through his hair and a hand propping himself up. Keith's hands snaked up Lance's shirt, lifting the fabric in his wake.

Lance began thinking about Keith's state, instead of his own for once. Was Keith hard? Had he been in the first place? Lance couldn't feel him earlier, but he wanted to now. He wanted to make Keith feel good too, with how much better he had made him feel, Lance felt Keith deserved at least that much. 

As Keith scaled up Lances body, lifting his shirt over his head, Lance dipped his hand into Keiths pants the second he was rid of his shirt. His palm cupped Keith's bulge, making Keith hum in approval. 

"I'm hard for you Lance, but we don't have to continue." His voice was strong but it had hitched when Lance started palming Keith. "We could just lay here and go to sleep without anything else. If you continue I..I might take it too far or.." 

By now Keith was hovering over Lance's face, his eyes were serious, his hands were on each side of Lance's face. Until a hand lifted from the bed and cupped Lance's cheek.

Lance paused his palming and focused solely on Keith's words, his nose nudging Keith's thumb as he looked for the right words. 

He closed his eyes, lifting his other hand to cup the rough hand on his cheek. He littered kisses over Keith's hand. It was such a pure action compared to the other things happening, but it was meaningful. 

Keith watched Lance, his heart melting and a smile twitching onto his lips. He caressed Lance's lips with his thumb and Lance opened his eyes. Keith felt amazed at the new raging fire burning in Lances perfectly blue eyes. 

"You really think id leave you to suffer with blue balls? There's not a chance." 

Lance laughed along with Keith as he leaned down and locked their lips together. 

Lances hand started moving again, groping and stroking Keiths hard on. His other hand wove through Keiths hair. 

Keith busied himself with taking off his shirt after breaking their kiss. Then diving in for more kisses, Keith let one of his hands join Lance down below, while he noticed and enjoyed Lance's hand sliding through his hair. 

Keith focused on Lance's touch, as he unbuttoned Keith's jeans, he was biting and nipping Keiths lower lip. Keith, in turn, was stroking Lances already stiff erection. 

Keith slid off of the bed hastily and dropped his pants and briefs. The only thing left on him after he yanked off his socks was a small blue bracelet. 

"That's a cute band." Lance pointed to the simple thin thread hanging on Keiths wrist. A small smirk matched with slitted eyes took in everything there was to see of Keith's body. 

Keith couldn't help a chuckle, "You like  _that_ huh?"

"Hey, I didn't say I _didn't_ like anything else." 

Lance beckoned Keith back on top him, using grabby hands. Lance's smile was nonetheless inviting. 

Keith climbed back onto the bed, stationing in-between Lance's legs. Keith nuzzled his nose into Lance's neck, kissing, licking, whispering. 

"Lance I love you. I'm so sorry I left you." 

Lance didn't think that he wanted,  _needed_ to hear Keith say that. At the same time he was fighting whatever emotion came to him. But he wanted Keith to know. He wanted to show him too. 

"It's okay, you're here now. I love you too Keith"  

Lance snaked his hands behind Keith and flipped them. His lips plastered to Keith's neck as he started grinding against Keith, their arousals pressing and rubbing together. 

Lance sat up rubbing Keith dick in between his ass feeling precum rubbing around his hole. Lance couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel Keith in ways he never thought he did. And Keith could feel the anticipation writhing within him. 

Keith slid his hand to Lance's ass. Gripping and slapping Lances skin a few times. Lance let out breathy moans and desperate gasps. 

Rough fingers made their way to Lances asshole. They massaged around the tight muscle before dipping into the tense ring. 

"Holy shit!" 

Keith had sat up to work his way into Lance. Lance found distraction in Keiths hair that twirled around his fingers and the clammy skin of his neck that he kissed repeatedly. Lances sounds reached Keith's ears, keeping him greatly aroused. 

Keith's digits multiplied and Lance's hole was stretching for him. Soon he removed his fingers, knowing Lance was fully prepped. 

Except he didn't have lube. 

Sure precum worked for his fingers, and it coated his entrance thickly but lube would make things 10x less painful for Lance. 

Lances chest was scaled by Keith's other hand that had been occupied with squeezing handfuls of a Lances bubble butt. Those same rough textured fingers crept their way up to Lances face. 

Keith caught Lance's lips between his and worked their lips together aggressively. His fingers dipped into Lance's mouth as Keith backed away for air. 

Lance was taken back by Keith's hot tongue replaced with his fingers. His mind caught up soon after he had started kissing and licking Keith's fingers. 

Lance danced his tongue around the fingers in his mouth and coated them with as much saliva as he could. Before he knew it Keith removed his fingers from Lance's greedy tongue. 

As he traveled his hand back downwards Lance let his gaze follow. He rested his head on Keith's shoulder and watched as Keith masterfully jerked himself off with Lances saliva covered hand. 

Lance couldn't help his thrusts against Keith's task. His dick rubbed and ground on Keith's dick, Lances own clear pre-cum supplying even more of a lube substitute. 

Keith felt on the brink of cumming already, he needed to start. Lance needed start and he needed to be touched more. 

Keith's hands spread Lance's ass cheeks and pulled him up and positioned his cock under Lance'ss entrance. 

Lance slowly lowered, his hole consuming Keith's girth and length painfully. 

"AAAH Fuck!..MM...ah..ah. Ohmygod!" 

Lance stilled once Keith was all the way in, breathing heavily and shaking violently. 

Keith did his best to keep Lance away from focusing on pain. He let his hands slowly drop Lances cheeks from his harsh hold. Lances body relaxed in the slightest. Keith nibbled, kissed, sucked and licked everywhere his mouth reached. His collar bone, his nipples, his beautiful sharp jaw bone. Lastly, his thumb went to work massaging the head of Lances dick. 

Lance was moaning, being driven to a mess, and clinging to Keith, his nails dug into Keiths shoulders. 

Keith would be bullshitting himself if he said he didn't like the stinging pain coming from his back, from Lances doing.

He was trying desperately to keep from moving himself, the feel of the inside of lance driving him wild and driving him overboard. 

_Don't hurt Lance!_

_Don't hurt him._

Keith kept still until he felt Lance slowly start circling his hips over Keith. 

"S..S..sorry!" Lance quivered, his delicate fingers ghosting over the burning marks. 

Keith clung to Lance for a second, capturing him in a hug and rubbing up and down his sides and thighs, reassuring Lance. 

"Its okay baby...y.you can do whatever you need to." 

Keith struggled finding his voice, his breathing taking up his lungs. Lances hands snaked through Keiths hair, pulling it roughly. Keith moaned pleasurefully from the action. 

All the while Lance lifted up from Keith and pushed back down. Keith rubbed the inside of Lance in all the right ways, making his skin rage like an uncontrolled inferno. His tongue leaving open-mouthed kisses along his neck speckled his skin like sunspots. The addition of Keiths burning muscle flush against him was burning him alive. He would rather die 10x over than never feel this heat again. 

Lance lifted and sat once again, his hips raising from Keith's hips and pulling Keith out of him slowly...only to have Keith slammed back into him from his quick drop. 

Keith was exploding, every piece of skin that came into contact with Lance shot electric waves up his nerves and fueled the pleasure. Lance was everything, he was Keiths everything, and he couldn't believe he had ever forgotten that. 

Keith unclung his arms from around Lance, maneuvering to help him. His back his the bes and his head slammed down onto a few pillows. He got a wide view of Lance in his lust ridden state. 

Keith got his hands to Lances hips and helped him rise and all onto him. His dick coming almost all the way out of Lance, then being stabbed right back into his deep and hot inside. 

Lance heard nothing but the loud moans and often screams that Lance let loose. He barely hear himself think. He did register every single word Lance said through the moaning mess. 

"K-Keith..more! Ohhh fuUuck me! MORE! please!" 

Keith inhaled heavily and flipped them again, he motioned for Lance to turn over onto his stomach, as he left Lance's tight heat for mere seconds. 

As soon as Lance was pushed into the bed with his perfect, freckled, tan ass in the air, Keith spent no time in plunging back into Lance. 

"God LANCE! You feel so fucking hot around me! S-Soo tight~" 

Keith took hold of Lance's hips, pounding and ramming into Lance hard and fast. He slowed to be able to drag a hand down Lances back, feeling the defined crevasses of his shoulder blades and the dip of Lance's spine. His lips connected with the dimples of Lances lower back and gradually covered bites and kisses up to the nape of Lance's neck.

 Lance was audible, to say the least. His indecipherable pleas edged Keith on. Ramming into Lance's prostate, bruising his skin with his grip and his mouth. He marked Lance up good, and Lance would see it in the morning. For now, he forgot about Lance's wrists. He would come back to that another time. 

Lance had fused with the bed sheets, his fists almost ripping holes in his blankets and his breath practically suffocating him. His mind was on Keith, rocking him back and forth, sheathing and unsheathing from inside of him. It drove him closer and closer to his sweet release. 

Keith came closer to cumming and he could feel Lance wasn't too far behind him. His hand found Lance's dick and pumped him quickly twisting and squeezing at the end of every jerk.

Soon the pace Keith thrust matched his hand and Lance was driven over the edge. He came screaming Keith's name. 

Keith was shoved into his orgasm, Lance's hole tightened around him and Keith's name fell from his mouth in such a grotesque way he would never be able to hear him say it again without a flashback to this moment. 

Keith gave his last few weak thrusts to ride them through the euphoria. His hand milked Lance's dick of cum, leaving the hot substance dripping from his hand. 

The both of them caught their breaths, heaving. 

"Hot damn." 

Lance whispered, glancing back at Keith who held a pink flush on his cheeks that reached his ears and down his neck. Lance was filled with endearment until he was dragged out of his admiration filled thoughts by Keith pulling out of him. The overstimulation shot pain to his stomach but it was over quickly. 

Keith looked down in front of him as he straightened (gayened :P) catching sight of his cum sliding out of Lances behind, trailing down his thigh. Keith dipped in between Lance's ass and licked up his mess, catching the drips oozing out of his abused hole falling down his inner thigh. 

Lance shuttered violently as Keith's tongue touched his over sensitive skin. 

Finally Lance turned over, about to beckon Keith on top of him.

Keith's hand coming to his mouth to clean Lances mess caught Lance off guard once again. 

"If you keep doing things like that your going to get me turned on all over again." 

Lance watched painfully as Keith finished, to make matters worse, he focused too much on his bare skin. 

"Fuck," Lance glared at Keith as he heard him chuckle lightly. 

"Okay, okay, im done now," Keith lowered himself onto Lance, dipping his arms under him to cradle his back, his head rested against Lance's chest. 

Lance combed his fingers through Keith's hair and thought about what had just happened, his mind actually clearing to asses it properly. 

"So what does this mean now?" 

Lance whispered, breaking the silence they had let settle, with the musky scent of sweat and sex reassuring his senses that this had not just been a dream. 

"What do you want it mean?" Keith kissed the center of Lance's chest, which happened to be directly on a dark purple hickey. 

Lance calmly continued running his hands through Keiths hair, thinking. 

He wanted this to mean everything. To mean that he wasn't going to be left alone anymore. To mean that Keith would stay with him. To mean that he could love Keith. To mean that he could be happy. But how was he supposed to just say that? Lance remembered Keith telling him he was only visiting his brother, he probably meant Shiro. He got ot thinking about everyone else he had missed talking to, Shiro, Allura, Hunk and Pidge... 

He felt so happy laying here with Keith after godly sex. Why couldn't he have this again? What was stopping him? School wasn't going to last much longer either. 

"It means...that I want you in my life, as more than just a friend now." 

Lances words sounded sheepish, and tired, as Keith listened to Lance's rapid heartbeat. He could tell Lance was thinking hard about everything, and that was good, but he didn't want to pressure him into thinking everything through right now.

"Okay, Lance. I'll be here for you as your lover, ill be your friend overall as well," A kiss was planted over Lance's heart. "I'll tell you I love you until you don't want me to." A kiss to Lance's throat. "I'll hold you until you push me away," Keith put a hand to Lance's jaw. 

"Most of all I'll keep you safe." 

Keith landed his lips on Lances, his hand cupping Lances face warmly. Their kiss was tender and delicate. It wasn't as deep as previous kisses they had shared, but it was a kiss that poured feeling. It was all that needed to be done to let Lance know he was going to be okay. And it told Keith he knew he had found who he was destined to be with all along.

 

 

~morning after~ 

Lance woke up to see Keith still laying on top of him as they had ended hours ago. Their bodies indeed proof of their late night activities. 

Lances found his hands still tangled in Keith's mop of hair. He let his hand brush through the dark strands peacefully. 

Lance panicked suddenly seeing his tableside clock; 6:35. Classes. Early morning fucking classes. He regretted ever signing up for them at 7 in the morning. He almost shot up straight, but he stopped himself. Keith was sound asleep and he didn't need to wake him up. 

Lance slipped out from under Keith carefully, pushing Keith's warm body off of him slowly. Keith remained asleep and Lance got up and got ready for school. He found a pair of briefs in his drawer, grabbed a random shirt from the floor, pulled on a pair of black jeans, and finally threw on a sweater. These things proved difficult to do with the pain shooting up his lower back. 

He ruffled his hair in the bathroom as he got to the mirror and brushed his teeth. He slapped on some deodorant. He made sure his sweater hid the most of his bruises along his neck, but it was useless in the end because he couldn't even cover a quarter of them. He left the bathroom pulled on socks and shoes and slung his backpack over his shoulder quickly. He almost stepped out of his apartment, but he stopped. He grabbed a piece of paper from his backpack once he set it on the ground and wrote Keith a quick note explaining his absence. 

_Keith,_

_Sorry to leave you alone after everything, ;-) I'll be back at 2 when I'm done with classes. You can stay and help yourself until whenever._

_Lance_

 

Keith woke up 3 hours later and found Lances note on his bedstand. He contemplates falling asleep for another 4 hours but decided against it. He stood up and felt the coolness of the room devour his warmth. He searched for his shirt after he retrieved his pants and undergarments, with no luck though. He lost his shirt. 

Keith shrugged in the end and gave up looking for his black shirt. He stole one of Lance's T-shirts after he dug through his drawers. 

Keith figured he would get to Shiros and get some stuff such as the clothes and necessities he brought to spend a few nights at Shiro's. He wasn't sure if Lance realized just how close Shiro had been all along or how many times Keith had actually passed Lances apartment on a run while he stayed with Shiro. 

After Keith dressed and attempted to tame his hair with his hands, he left Lance's place and took off to run and grab his stuff from Shiro's. 

Keith walked into Shiro's house, and was greeted with a curious and accusing stare. 

"Where did you get off to?" 

Shiro stood with his back to the kitchen counter and his arms crossed. His eyebrows raised even further it seemed as Keith walked closer to him. 

Shiro stabbed a thumb into the side of his neck and Keith hissed. 

"Oww. What was that for?" 

Keith registered that he had a hickey. Obviously visible. 

"Let me guess, you ended up in that male strip club down the road?" 

"Oh my god...no..Shiro why would you even think...? No, never mind, just no. I uh, ran into Lance on a run." 

Shiro stood stock still, actually shocked into silence. 

"Whatever, I came to grab my stuff and stay wcalls, im." 

Keith moved to turn away and head for the back room or spare room where he usually crashed. Shiro caught his arm. 

"Do you have any idea how many times we've tried to simply talk to him? Then you show up with your neck covered in hickeys! No way am I going to let that slide. All of us are having a chill night!" 

"All?" 

Shiro was already on the phone. Keith guessed he had called Pidge first, by the yelling and excited laughter. He even heard Hunk in the background of their conversation. 

Was this a bad idea? 

Keith slouched onto the dark couch in the other room and listened through every call Shiro made. Which was only 1 more call, to Allura. 

This was actually probably the worst idea in the world. Outside of the hour last night they spent together Lance was severely unstable. 

"Keith! Is Lance home?" 

Shiro called, peaking around the kitchen corner. 

"No. Why?" 

Shiro didn't answer him, instead just 'whispering'; 

"They definitely fucked. I swear to god Keith has the darkest hickey on his neck I've ever seen."

Keith shook his head to himself. In a quick attempt to escape this whole problem, since nobody knew where Lance lived, Keith tried to grab all of his stuff and run out the door. 

Too bad, he would've escaped if it weren't for the aggressive short haired Pidgeon that came hopping out of their car. 

"Sup Keith! Hunk and I were around, and we thought we would stop by." 

Keith saw that evil smirk. He should've left sooner. Defeatedly he was glad to see Pidge, so much so he couldn't help a giant smile from spreading on his face. Hunk came around the car from the driver's side and added to Keiths joyous feeling. 

"Hey." 

Pidge was hugging the life out of him before he could move another muscle. Hunk joined in and lifted the both of them easily.

"So...wheres Lance at?" 

Pidge unleashed Keith, taking not-so-subtle glances at Keith's neck, and moved them all back into Shiros door. 

"Hes at school. He said he was going to be back at 2. I was planning on getting back,to uh, be there with him." 

Keith shrugged and avoided the suggestive and over exaggerated expressions Pidge gave him. 

"Wait, ok. So why has he been so out of it lately?" 

There it was. That extremely complex question Keith didn't even know if it was his business to tell. 

"He..uhm...broke his phone." 

Pidge blinked underwhelmed. They soon shrugged too and turned to Shiro. 

"Wheres Allura?" 

"She's at work, but she said she could join us later." 

Shiro looked to Keith expectantly, and Keith had no idea what he was trying to communicate. 

"What?" 

Shiro turned his head again to Pidge and sighed. 

"What did you guys do? How did you run into him? And what's with the bruises!?" 

Keith groaned sinking into the couch.

"What we did is none of your business. I told you I was on a run and he was on a bench. My body is none of your business either." 

Keith glared at the 3 staring at him unenthusiastically. 

"Alright, keep your secrets." 

They sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence until Pidge smelt food and wandered behind Shiro. The house went into a ruckus of shouts at Pidge to not touch whatever Shiro was making. Hunk joined them and Keith was left in the living room. 

He clicked on the TV, sticking to his warm spot on the couch. 

An hour later, Keith realized he was surrounded by everyone on the couch watching the TV. They watched a show about some space documentary. It was fascinating and it lasted yet another hour. Soon enough it was almost 2 and Keith was flying off the couch at a glance at his phone. The others were startled out of their comfortable positions. 

"Im going to Lances!" 

Keith pulled on his shoes as fast as possible and almost ran out the door. He was stopped quickly by Pidge shouting at him. 

"Bring Lance back, please!"

The last Keith heard was a loud explosion from the TV before he shut the door. 

 

Lance sat, anxiously waiting for his advanced calculus class to end. The last 20 minutes of the time he spent bouncing his leg and tapping his thumb nervously against the edge of the desk. 

By the time the professor excused the class lance was ready to run straight to his apartment, anxious to get back to Keith. If he was still there anyway. Lance had a hard time believing Keith would be waiting for him on his couch eating the last of his cheese puffs or laying in his bed on his phone. 

Lance grinned the whole way back to his apartment. When he opened his door it left for only a second. He wasn't on his couch. 

He pulled his smile back on and made his way to his room. 

It was gone again as he was welcomed with an empty messy bed and no Keith. 

Lance felt foolish for expecting Keith to stay. He thought that he would have at least stayed until he got back. Then again Lance had left before Keith even woke up. 

Lance set his backpack against the wall and rid himself of his clothes. He didn't even shower after last night. 

 

It was 2:20 by the time Keith got back to Lances apartment. He didn't even register that he hadn't knocked upon entering Lances place. He went straight to Lances room but found it empty. He almost panicked until he heard the sound of the shower turning off. 

He felt immediately calmer and sat on Lance's bed waiting to see Lance emerge from the bathroom. 

When he finally did, Keith was taken back by the sight of Lance only in a dark pair of briefs. Yeah, he saw Lances completely naked and astonishing body yesterday but damn. He felt shook. 

"Oh, look, you didn't ditch me for good." 

Lance walked into his bedroom, a beaming smile dancing on his lips. 

Keith smiled in return, taking a "subtle" gaze up and down Lance's stature in front of him. 

Lance noticed, obviously. He let it be for the moment.

"So what happened? You weren't here when I got back, and I just thought...ya know." 

Keith raised his hands and placed them over Lance's hips, then pulled Lance closer to him. His arms wrapped around Lance's legs as he kissed above Lances belly button. 

"No, no, don't worry. I wouldn't leave you. At least not before telling you," Lance chuckled, resting his hands on Keiths shoulders. "I went back to Shiros. I was going to grab my stuff but Shiro yelled at me for not coming back last night." 

Keith decided against telling Lance about Hunks and Pidges presence. He wanted to keep them as a surprise. 

"Oh, okay. Hes not still mad though right? He can suck a toe if he is." 

Keith laughed at the threat to Shiro but it wasn't meant in harm. 

"No hes not mad but he said, if I wanted forgiveness I'd have to bring you over..."

Keith cringed at the silence that followed what he said. He was scared to look up at Lance's face. He kept his forehead against Lance's stomach and held on to the back of Lance's thighs. 

Lance ran a hand up to Keith's jaw, pulling his head upwards. 

Keith was surprised to see a soft smirk and an intriguing gleam in Lances eyes. 

"Sounds like a fair deal!" Lance backed away from Keith and ruffled through his dresser. "When does he want to hang out?" 

Keith took a second to respond. He may or may not have been a bit busy staring at Lance's backside. 

"Today. He only lives a block away." 

Lance twisted towards him skeptically. 

"Really?" 

Keith nodded and stood from Lance's bed. 

"I am surprised that you live as close as you do and you've never run into Shiro or anyone else." 

Lance pulled on the same shirt he had on earlier. It didn't smell bad at all and it had a rather pleasant scent. 

Keith passed behind him and left Lance's room.

"I'll wait out here." Keith called from the hallway. 

He felt overly excited and he didn't want to start something again. 

Lance dressed quickly and threw on a sweater. He grabbed some socks and yanked those bad boys on. 

He flew out of his room pulled on his oy pair of shoes and joined Keith by the door. 

"That was quick. You good?" 

Keith chuckled as Lance almost tripped reaching for his keys behind him. He ended up with Keith laying a firm hand on Lance's chest. 

"Yeah im fine. Its just been a while. I guess I didn't realize how much I've missed Shiro and all."

Lance backed out of Keith's space and hobbled out of the apartment. As Keith exited Lance locked the door. 

A peaceful walk following Keith and passing other pedestrians ended way too soon. 

Shiro was literally not that far at all. Lance felt overly shooketh. And actually quite guilty for never noticing. 

Keith strode up to the house and walked through the door. He paused in the doorway and beckoned for Lance to come, being that Lance stopped at the sidewalk.

With a few interpreted gestures and bewildered and odd looks, Lance went stomping up the driveway. 

Lance stepped into the house and Keith shut the door behind him. Lance was about to yell at Keith for something, he had no idea, but he didn't get the chance to. 

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro launched themselves at Lance from around the corner of the door. 

"LANCE!" 

They screamed in unison, a group hug being commenced. Arms threw around in the air around him.

Lance jumped at their screams but was overjoyed as he was enveloped into their warmth. Pidge's laughter rang through his ears and Hunks giant squeeze around everybody made Lance laugh himself. Then Shiro yelling at Hunk to loosen his hold made Lance start to tear up. To top it off Allura was there laughing her head off in between Shiro and Hunk. He missed this whole group he missed their familiarity. 

"I've missed you guys!" Lance yelled back and wrapped his arms around whatever he could. 

This had been the second best surprise of Lances year. The first being Keith. 

Speaking of, Keith was hung back leaning against the wall with the same edge lord vibes but with a giant smirk. 

That was what did it. The sense of being home and being around people he loved. Lance started balling. Everyone rocked and laughed inside the small group hug. Even Keith was pulled in, being placed next to Lance somehow mushed between everyone. 

It stayed like that until Lance (and Hunk) stopped crying. They also separated because Shiro mentioned he had ice cream. 

The night ended with the group sprawled around the room. Lance, Keith and Pidge taking up a couch lumped together. Shiro Allura and Hunk on the other. The TV blaring sounds crazy explosions. 

It wasn't the last time Lance would spend the night at Shiros that week. He spent the night until he had to spend one of them studying. 

Lance became happier and happier, friends surrounded him and supported him the rest of the way through college. He even gained a lover worth the world to him.

Keith. 


	9. Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ill try going for a hockey based chapter here. Basics, lets say Keith is on the Galra team. Lance is on the Altean team. Hmmmm how this will go I do not know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, time really flies fast. Sorry.

_**KEITH KOGANE INTERFERES LANCE McCLAIN NUMBER 26 ON ALTEA! OOOH AND LANCE IS COMING BACK FOR THE PUCK! AND SLAAAM THERE GOES LANCE STRAIGHT INTO THE GLASS! KEITH IS GOING FOR THE SHOOT! AND SCORE!** _

Keith smirked back at Lance making his way to the bench. His arms raised high and he threw his helmet over the wall. Lance slammed his stick onto the ground and skated to his team. They pat him on the back and muttered things like, 'You did so awesome against Kogane.' 'Youll get em next time!' Most things said to him lifted Lance's spirits. He took a seat next to his pridefull looking buddy Hunk. 

"You almost had him! You were right there! That was so awesome!" Hunk beamed at Lance.

"Thanks buddy. You were great too." Lance meant it it, but it sounded dull. Hunk caught on but slapped Lance on the back in forgiveness. 

"It was a great game. They beat us by only a few points and I think that deserves a celebration." 

Lance looked at Hunk questioningly. 

"Let's get milkshakes! Pidge is waiting in the stands." Hunk made his way across the rink with the team and Lance followed. He took off his helmet and gloves and raised his hockey stick proudly. Even after the loss he felt great, he was beaten up and tired but that's the fun of the game. 

The teams lined up side by side and delt epic high fives. It came to Lance and Keith at the end of both lines. They gave a simple clap and shared a glare. 

They split off to the alleys and pulled off their gear. 

"Man, you really hate Keith huh?" Hunk asked untying his skates. 

Lance didn't hate him. He barely knew him. Other than that they both went to the same school, shared a couple of classes and were basically in the same neighborhood. 

"Its the hair!" Lance groaned.

 

Lance finished dressing back into normal everyday clothing. He sat at a bench near the outside lockers tieing his shoes, when  _he_ of all people came from the opposite side of the room, carrying his own shoes. 

Lance quickly gathered his things and prepared to walk as quickly out of the room as possible without pissing Keith off. 

"Hang on," 

'Was that Keith?' Lance thought, stalling before looking behind him. Keith was there, jogging to his side. 

"Hang on? Hang on for what?" Lance asked, stopped in place and quirking an eyebrow at Keith. 

Keith seemed to scoff at him.  _Annoyance_ practically radiating from his glare. 

"Pidge practically begged me to go with you guys for milkshakes or something." 

Keith took a starting step but stopped as Lance gripped his bicep briefly. 

A serious and unamused stare was shot his way. An awkward second later and Lance pulled away his hand slowly. 

"How do you know pidge?" 

Keith answered quickly, rushing out of the conversation.

"Her brother," Keith made an impatient gesture with his hands and slapping them by his sides. "Im sorry for epically reaming your ass earlier but can we please go? They're probably waiting for us." 

Lance couldn't decide whether to ask more about Pidges brother and his association or to make some salty comment on Keith's mention of pummeling him into the wall. So Keith walked away from him, heading outside. 

Lance felt exasperated, he couldn't remember the last time he had been rendered speechless, no matter the situation. Was it anger? Jealousy? 'What the fuck?' Lance questioned, quickly walking out to the parking lot and finding a trio of people around Pidges car. 

Pidge was perched on the hood and Hunk stood nearby, Keith stood directly beside Pidge. 'Was this some kind of secret relationship he didn't know about?' He couldn't help but wonder. 

Lance approached and Pidge lept from the car. Their short hair swaying with the jump slightly. 

"Took you long enough." 

Pidge walked around the car, unlocking it and getting into the driver's seat. Hunk followed, getting in the passenger. Leaving Lance and Keith in the back. Lance ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the feel of the parking lot air before ducking into the car. 

"We going to Sonic? Big Buns? Where?" Pidge demanded, starting the car and backing out of the parking space. 

"Golden Wheel has those really good grasshoppers!" 

Hunk snapped recalling the small food joint. 

"They've got even better waitresses too." 

Lance supplied, earning a groan from everyone in the car, except Keith, who said quiet. 

"We are not going if you're just going to flirt with the servers." Pidge threatened, clicking on the radio and turning up the volume. 

Lance was left to chuckle to himself. It's not like he tried to flirt, but it was just his  _thing_. 

"Hey Mullet," Lance leaned toward Keith, realizing how much closer he was, opposed to his original intentions. "The ladies there are seriously prettayy! I can try and hook one up with you!" Lance gave his best eyebrow wiggle at Keith. In return he got a rouch shove on his shoulder, pushing back in his seat correctly. 

"Not interested." 

Keith avoided Lance's attention seeking gaze. 

"What?! Not interested? Dude! Im a pro matchmaker. You aren't getting turned down tonight." Lance shoulder Keith, not sensing the irritation oozing from Keith's expression. 

"Im seriously not attracted to immature milkshake makers," Keith smirked to himself. "they've got to be pretty stupid if they fall for any of your pick up lines." 

"Buuuurn!" Pidge laughed, turning into the Golden Wheel drive-thru. 

Even Hunk made a sort of wheezy half laugh. 

"No way! My pick up lines are the best. Her lemme show you," Lance cleared his throat. "If girls were boogers, Id pick you first." 

A series of boo's filled the car, this time even Keith disapproved with one. 

"Okay, that one was bad, what about this one," Lance gripped Keith's shoulder a big smile taking over his mouth. "I hope you like dragons...cuz I'll be dragon my balls across your face tonight!" 

Keith choked on air. Pidge and Hunk were silent and a dudes laughter came from the speaker box outside of Pidges window. 

That seemed to make everything awkward for some reason, Pidge quietly ordered milkshakes and apologized for Lances joke at the window. 

Lance attempted a few glances at Keith, finding rosy cheeks and averted eye contact. After they got out of the drive-thru Hunks curious question even further intensified the awkwardness. 

"Do you think that would've worked on that guy back there?" Lance laughed aloud and Pidge was caught with a smirk in the rearview mirror. Keith remained the same. 

"Hey, I won't ever object to getting dicked down. He looked pretty handsome too." 

Lance lost control of his laughter, leaning against Keith's shoulder for exaggerated support. 

"You really make it obvious." 

Keith remarked in an actually intrigued tone. 

"Yeah?" Lance asked, returning to his own space. "I guess I just don't have any reason to hide it." 

 

Pidge dropped Keith off first because he apparently lived the closest. After he left the car and Pidge drove away from his house, she stopped a ways off and parked on the side of the neighborhood road. 

"What was that!?" 

Pidge turned in the seat and slammed the dome lights on. Hunk looked equally as curious looking back at Lance. 

"What was what?" Lance looked through the back window, down the street they had come, pretending oblivion. 

"You can't fool me, Lance." 

Pidge crossed her arms and did that anime glasses thing, then she raised her singular eyebrow at him. 

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" 

Lance knew exactly what they were talking about. He exposed himself nonchalantly, usually, he made a big deal about wanting to keep it secret unless it  _has_ to be mentioned. Aaand he dropped the worst possible pick up line of the century. Lance also had no clue why he actually tried to find contact between him and Keith. Hell, they got physical contact more often than not with hockey and all! Lance was as confused as them. 

"First the joke, then the outing? You barely told us after knowing you for half a year!" 

Lance cringed at Pidges "momma" voice. She had a disappointed tone mixed with the "Im only worried about you" voice. 

"I don't know!" 

Lance admitted. Shrugging and trying to plead with Hunk, catching those big brown eyes with his own puppy dog eyes, screaming to get him out of whatever conversation this was. Hunk even gave him a short shake of the head. 

Pidges phone dinging brought that deathly focus away from Lance. She read the message and glared up at Lance, then back down to her phone typing up a response. 

"I will get an explanation Lance," Pidge rightened herself in her seat and buckled up. "You're only getting out of this for now because I have to get home." 

 

Next practice two days later

 

_**KEITH KOGANE AAAAND LANCE McCLAIN FIGHT YET AGAIN TO THE WINNING GOAL! McCLAIN IS SPEEDING TO HIS TEAMMATE, AND it's PASSED INTO HIS RANGE! HERE COMES KOGANE, AS QUICK AS LIGHTNING PUSHING McCLAIN TO THE WALL AGAIN EVERYBODY! McCLAIN IS MOVING OUT OF THE WAY! KEITH KOGANE IS NOT LETTING HIM SLIDE OUT OF HIS HOLD! THE PUCK IS HIT BY McCLAIN TO MAKE A LAST EFFORT! AND IT MISSES! OHH AND LANCE IS FALLING! HES TAKING DOWN KEITH WITH HIM! 5 SECONDS LEFT!** _

Lance scrambles, trying to balance himself, Keith was the closest thing to keeping him from face planting. Lance crashes into Keith, chest to chest and they go down backward. The stadium holds their breath for the final second and Keith and Lance are hitting the ground with a hard clank of their gear. 

Keith's breath was knocked out of him. Lance headbutts Keith on the collision. It became a mess. 

Kieth didn't know what else to do, other than to try to catch him. 

Lance couldn't get Keith out of his way. 

The scoreboard buzzes and Lance lands on top of Keith, straddling Keith's waist and one hand next to Keith's face, the other arm laying Lances forearm planted on the ice. Keith's grip found Lance's hips somehow. 

Their little conundrum brought them staring into each other's eyes. Afraid, hostile, like they'd been caught in the middle of a more intimate scheme. 

Their teammates rushed to their sides and just like that...Lance and Keith were separated and it wasn't brought up at all while riding to Hunks, but Keith joined them for pizza. 

Pidge walked into Hunks house and took her perch on the couch. Hunk sighed on his way down the hallway, leading to his room and bathroom. 

Keith sat near pidge while Lance made an unnecessary gesture, sitting the farthest he could on the couch away from Keith. 

It was unfortunate that the air was thick with the awkwardness at the moment. Even Lance was shaken into silence. 

"Aw man, Lance you know that's my spot!" 

Lance pouted up at Hunk, with the other twos attention on deciding a movie. Lance knew it was his favorite spot on the couch. He didn't exactly know why, but it was always a rule. Then to top it off Hunk had his own puppy dog eyes activated, he had to comply with his best friend. 

"Sorry, forgot." 

He nodded, sliding to Keith's side and leaving open Hunks seat. 

"Thanks, buddy!" Lance watched that sincere smile grow as Hunk joined in the debate for a movie. 

Pidge and Hunk decided on some SciFi horror clip that they said was good. Lance hadn't seen the movie and didn't object to the decision. Keith stayed silent...as always. 

The movie started, and Lance was instantly regretting agreeing to watch it. He should've known that some black and white, 1980s, crappy animated movie was right up Hunk and Pidges alley of awesome. 

Now he was stuck, legitimately bored out of his mind not even a quarter of the way in, and inches away from falling asleep. Some terrible CGI was the worst in movies. 

Lance was out. His eyes shut and his own sleep took over him. 

_His lips were on his skin. Pink, and plush and full. They spread heat over his skin like an ablaze fire. His hands were kneading and caressing his body, rough, and hungry._

_"Keith," The name fell from his mouth, and his hands curling into the smooth ink black hair. "Más."_

Lance was being shaken, his head rising from whatever solid thing he was leaning on.

"Mmm? What?" 

Hunk was staring at him, and he was blushing. 

He looked around the room, meeting Keith's bashful, cute, side glances with a red burn on his cheeks. Pidge was still engrossed with the TV. 

"What?" He asked again turning to Hunk for an explanation. Hunk only raised his brows, but his eyes shot down to Lance's waist and back up again quickly. 

"Oh god," Lance whispered at Hunk. 

He took a quick look at Keith, again seeing his blush, and where his hands were placed. Covering below the waist. 

This was not where Lance wanted to be. Not the situation he wanted to be in. His mind took a quick flashback to his short lasted dream. 

Lance cringed at it, but his body disagreed. 

Being quick and going as fast as possible without being sketchy, Lance got up from the couch. He tripped on the Keiths foot, which even further embarrassed him, and he scrambled to the bathroom, almost knocking into the doorframe. 

Lance's breath was heavy, his head knocking back against the door. He was in quite a jam. 

If anything, Keith was his rival. His enemy, and on completely different teams in Hockey, they had been since high school 4 or 5 years ago.

This was..weird...right? Lance thought, peeking down at himself. 

God, it  _was_ incredibly weird, for fuck's sake they were just trying to watch a movie. Lance went and made even that awkward, especially between him and Keith. 

What if he talked during his sleep? Did he touch Keith? 

Lance facepalmed slumping down on the toilet. 

It's not like he could go back out there with..his problem...

So Lance needed to take care of it. Wearily, he stuffed his hand down his pants and spread his legs, scooting to the edge of the seat. 

His hand wrapped around himself and slowly started pumping. 

 ~

Keith sat fidgeting on the couch. His hands in his lap.

Lance had said his name.  _HIS_ name. Lances arm had gotten thrown into his lap in his sleep. Keith didn't move it, not wanting to touch him and possibly wake him up. 

He knew the movie was boring, but he wasn't even paying attention to it by the time Lance had leaned his head on his shoulder. 

But what really stole his never-ending focus was when he had whispered his name. It was quiet. It was whispered. But damn did it sound erotic. His hand had clenched around the fabric of his shirt, and his thumb grazed his waist. 

That was also when Keith earned a raging boner. 

He knew he should have woken him up, shoulder his head maybe. And yet he couldn't help but crave the touch. He knew this would never happen outside of this situation, and he had to keep the "rivals" act going otherwise. So this was amazing. A real dream come true.

That is until Hunk peeked over and saw the predicament. 

"Whoa, are you okay Keith?" Hunk had sounded worried, and a bit confused. 

"Im fine." Keith had met Hunks gaze for a split second, and the next he was averting it. He was pretty convinced Lance was dreaming about him but he wanted to hear more. He almost sobbed for Hunk to stop when he went to shake him awake. 

By then Lance's hands were removed and he was blinking back his vision. Keith stuffed his hands in his lap and pretended to watch the movie. 

He felt bad, and he was almost sure Hunk saw through his little facade. Keith had almost thought that nothing was going to come of what had happened, but soon Lance was up and practically running to the bathroom. Keith hadn't noticed his foot had been so stretched out, so it made Lance trip and crawl for a second. 

Now he was stuck next to Hunk and Pidge almost aching underneath his jeans.

Hunk said something after a minute of awkward silence, despite the sci-fi movie going on right in front of them. 

"You know, I think he has to talk to you. You should go see if he needs help or something." 

Hunk winked at Keith then, it made him feel weird and a bit awkward. But he was standing non-the-less, making his way to the closed bathroom door. 

~ 

Lance was jerking himself off, biting his lip and grasping his hair roughly. His breathing was ragged, and he couldn't help a few desperate whimpers from escaping. He was so close, and he wanted to get back to sitting right beside Keith, even after all this. 

A knock came at the door. 

"Uh, um, who is it?" Lance nearly moaned, despite his efforts not to. 

"Lance? It's Keith." 

Lance shook violently cumming in his hand. 

" _Fuuuck Keeeith~"_

 _K_ eith stood, ear to the thin wood of the door. Keith heard him say his name. Again! Keith grunted and opened the door. 

Keith had no plan charging into the bathroom, but he shut the door behind him and he turned to see what he expected the least. 

Lance sat on the toilet seat, his hand down his pants and his other tangled in his hair. 

"Holy shit." 

Was all Keith could get out of his mouth. 

"Yeah, look what you've done." Lance pulled his hand from his jeans, showing off his cum splattered skin. 

Keith gasped as Lance stood up. His jeans hung barely on his hips, exposing blue boxers. Though Lance's dirtied hand was heading straight for Keith's clothed arousal. 

"Wait! Lance!" 

Lance gave no time for Keith to object. Keith had walked in without consent. It was his fault, if anyone's, that this had happened. 

"Why wait? Nows as good a time as any." 

Lance teased, dipping his index finger into Keith's waistband. 

"No...No it's not a good time. This is Hunks bathroom!" 

Keith whined, pleading Lance's arm away from his dick with a desperate grasp. 

"They're just outside the door Lance!" 

Lance scoffed at Keith enclosing Keith within him and the door. His fingers danced over the dip of Keith's hip and pelvis. 

"Well, maybe you should stop yelling." 

Lance barked, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Keith's neck. His hand fell deeper into Keith's jeans. 

"I can't just do this with you, Lance. How am I supposed to win games, or even think in the rink? I don't even know whether you like me like that, or if your just horny," Keith pulled Lance arm away from him and pushed his shoulder back. "You're toying with my emotions and I can't handle it." 

Lance looked into Keiths eyes, witnessing a gloom he never noticed in the deep violet. 

"Keith," Lance's clean hand came up to caress Keith's cheek. "Im sorry. I haven't been meaning to mess with you. I haven't really registered that I've been head over heels for you until this past week. Im not sure how long it's been that I've just been completely enamored with you. I've just, never even noticed you have connections with basically the same people." 

Lance found himself looking down at his hand falling to Keiths hip bone. 

"I feel like I know nothing about you. But I've literally  _known_ you since junior year," Lance chuckled, bowing his head to stare at the floor. "You've always been so damn gorgeous. I can't believe I've just started to imagine you..." 

Lance cut himself off and flickered a smile up at Keith. 

"Anyways...I really like you. Im not just horny," Lance lifted his gaze and met Keiths dead on. "We don't have to do anything, and I don't need to, to show that I really  _do_ like you." 

Keith growled at Lance and snatched the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Keith took Lance's bottom lip between his and wrapped his arm around the small of Lances back. His free hand encouraged Lances going to his groin. 

"Eager now are we?" Lance joked quietly against Keith's lips between kisses. 

"You just confirmed a mutual feeling, I think I have the right to want you right now." 

Keith backed away from Lance's lips, easing down his jawline and fixating on the caramel skin of his neck. 

Keith explored Lances exposed skin, his collar bone, now littered with small pink hickeys, his jugular, in alike condition. Lastly, Lance had come to find out he was overcome with goosebumps every time Keith's hot mouth kissed over the nape of his neck barely covered by his shirt. Keith delicately moved away the fabric as he mouthed overheated skin. 

Lance eased his hand down Keith's jeans instantly palming him over his boxers. Keith's breathing intensified, spreading heat over Lance's skin. 

Lances free hand occupied Keith's mullet of raven black hair. He wove and rung out his fingers through the softness, tugging slightly harder than necessary.

A gruff growl resonated from Keith's chest, he simultaneously bit his shoulder. 

Lance was intrigued, so his hand worked through Keiths hair roughly, all the while his other hand was pressed between their bodies. 

Lance was encouraged enough to dip his hand past the elastic band of Keith's boxers. He gripped Keith's length, tracing the head with his thumb. 

Keith shuddered at the contact, bringing his hands to the bottom of Lance's shirt, working it up his chest.

Keith lifted the shirt over Lance's head, pulling Lances hands away from his body. Thankfully too, or Keith would have become jello in Lances hands...rather  _hard_ jello, but that's beside the point. 

As Lance's arms fell back down, it was his turn to yank the dark T off of Keith. He had made quicker work of doing so but took his time staring at Keith's tight stomach and muscles. It was truly a view he was never going to forget. 

With their shirts out of the way, Keith took to nibbling at the newly revealed skin. His hands took action to themselves, falling to Lances hips, dipping under rough jeans and softer boxer briefs. Keith soon firmly started groping Lance's ass, the fair plumpness to the cheeks felt perfect in Keiths palms. 

Lance' mind was grinding, he liked Keith so much, maybe so much that only calling his emotions 'like' was the biggest understatement of the century. Lance shut off that thought before he could say anything aloud. Keith had latched onto one of Lances nips, his tongue dancing across the nub. Lance couldn't help but notice the light trace of saliva that snapped from Keith's mouth to his peck. 

A moan was ripped from Lance's throat, this felt unreal to him. Even as one of Keiths hands moved from his ass cheek to his dick.

Lance let his touch roam wild above Keith's jeans, he felt the dip between his shoulder blades, the deep trail of his spine, it was all so warm. Lance was grabbed, a hot fist wrapping around his cock. 

Lance leaned into Keith, minimizing the space between them, but Keith had to space them enough to actually touch Lance as well. Keith's leftover hand that had been groping and pulling at Lance closer, was removed before Keith was pushing Lance behind them. 

Lances lower back hit the edge of the counter, sharply, but there was not a trace of leftover pain with Keith touching him. 

"Sorryyyy," Keith mumbled, setting his forehead on Lance's shoulder, his hand steadily jerking him off. Keith was delighted to hear only a delicate moan slip from Lance's tongue. 

Keith lifted Lance onto the counter, attacking Lance's lips and getting back to pumping his fist up and down his shaft. 

Lingering kisses ventured from Lance's lips to across Lance's chest, suckling hickeys over Lance's heart. Lance buried his hands in Keiths hair, tilting his head back overcome with bliss. 

"K..Ke..ith..." Lance had tried to warn. With Keith's mouth all over him and that firm hand pumping him, he had meant to tell Keith to stop, or he would cum. 

Keith understood the desperate plea but kept going. Keith pleasured himself with his free hand, setting his pace in sync. Keith had been close too, but had been too occupied to stop. 

Lance came first, exploding into Keith's hand and in his pants. Keith came, biting into Lance's shoulder. 

Keith milked them of their orgasm, groaning through the euphoria. 

Lance had become jelly once Keith took away his hand. He had fallen forward, pressed against Keith's bare chest.

"Guys?" 

Lance almost jerked off the counter, if it weren't for Keith's hands on his hips holding him in his spot. Keiths head shot up and stared nervously at Lance waiting for Pidgez voice to continue. 

"The movie is over, so you don't have to hide in there to avoid it anymore." 

Lance was thankful for the seemingly innocent minded Pidge. He didn't think they were loud at all, and by the sounds of it, the movie had masked whatever sounds they had let escape. 

Keith's relieved expression mirrored Lance's thoughts. Lance couldn't help a smile. 

"Finally." Lance called back, but made no move in getting up. 

Keith's smiling lips appealed to Lances desires in the moment and looked very kissable. Lance dove in for that final kiss. 

He shared it with Keith and it felt like an eternity before he backed away from him. 

"There is no way," Lance chuckled, pulling Keith by the hair to whisper in his ear. "That I will be able to keep away from you in the rink." 

Keith bellowed out a laugh and nodded against Lance's cheek. Keith peppered a few light pecks over the nape of the neck infront of him. 

"That you are right Sharpshooter." 

 

 


End file.
